


Best Intentions, Wrong Ways!

by ThunderFrost2012



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Awkwardness, Badly Attempted seduction, Bargaining, Candles, Cheating, Confessions, Cooking Lessons, Cupid attitude, Darts, Drunk Jessica, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hangover, I'm Crazy, Jealousy, Jessica is having so much fun, Jessica is suspicious, Jessica notices something, Jessica tests Killgrave, Kevin needs to test something, Killgrave can be such a puppy, Killgrave is up to something, Killgrave rescues Jessica, Killgrave tries really hard, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Punishment, Puns & Word Play, Redemption, Right?, Sequel, Sorry Not Sorry, Sort Of, Surprises, Trish and Malcolm are back, Trust Him, You Know I Am, alcoholic night together, be warned, believe me those two can also be fluff and fun, bored!Killgrave, but in a cute way, but it's not a date, but not so non-consensual, clumsy Jessica, deaing with a cat, deep inside also Kevin is, detective trainee, guess it's canon too, have fun, huge amount of fluff, it's time for detective stuff, killgrave can be good, kiss and make it better, lavender detergent, more crazy stuff, more jealousy, more to come - Freeform, not so virtuous behaviours, obsessed Killgrave, oh c'mon it wouldn't be Killgrave, panic-stricken Jessica, patient!Jessica, snobbish Killgrave, so far this one is my favourite oneshot, sounds like I manage to write a bit of hurt/comfort too, stained carpet, trust Jessica, trust me - Freeform, uhmm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/pseuds/ThunderFrost2012
Summary: AKA The adventures of JJ&KK!Killgrave is setting off through the long and tortuous path of redemption, among slip-ups.Jessica is trying to keep him on the right track, among quarrels.If you’re up for tons of fluff, tragi-comic situations and a tiny bit of romance, you’re welcome <3Basically this is the sequel of ‘Stupid Christmas Time!’ miniseries, but here’s the reader’s digest version: Kevin is trying to behave. For her. Always for her.From 'AKA It was not a fucking date!':*“Jessss, I guess I’ve drunk enough.” Killgrave protests, having already some difficulty to spell the words properly.“Oh, c’mon, don’t be such a baby, the worst that could happen is you confessing a shameful secret to me, such as that you actually think that purple sucks and you would like to wear bright yellow everytime!”. *
Relationships: Jessica Jones/Kevin Thompson, Jessica Jones/Zebediah Killgrave, Malcolm Ducasse/Patricia Walker
Comments: 38
Kudos: 15





	1. AKA Breakfast in bed

**Author's Note:**

> I know, probably you’re wondering (esp. if you take a look on my profile):  
> Why the hell does this girl keep posting new stories if she has tons of WIPs to complete?  
> I’ve quit asking myself this question a loooong time ago lol
> 
> I know I have stories to update and I will, but this one kept insisting for coming out… and here we go.  
> I’ve been thinking about this since few weeks after writing the story about New Year’s Eve.  
> It’s just that I missed those funny and fluffy version of them (I know you must be wondering ‘WTF? What Tv series did she watch?’ but, trust me, I see this comedy potential in them, probably I’m crazy, lol)
> 
> To understand it all better I suggest you to read in this order ‘Stupid Mistletoe!’ ‘Stupid Traditions!’ and ‘Stupid New Year!’  
> If you already know these fics or think you don’t need to read them…. let’s go! ^^
> 
> p.s. English is not my native language and I have no beta :/  
> Please, be kind ^^'

  
[ ](https://imgbb.com/)  


**AKA Breakfast in bed**  
  
Jessica doesn’t know what is more comfortable.  
The ergonomic mattress that can even memorize her positions while she slept.  
The very soft pillow in goose down where she sank her face in.  
The warm and overwhelming chenelle scarlet bedspread with a geometrical pattern.  
  
Jessica appreciates mostly the colour of that bedspread.  
Scarlet.  
Not purple.  
A good compromise.

  
Jessica is not ready yet to have that colour upon her body.  
Jessica is not ready yet to have who loves that colour way too much upon her body.  
  
She still has trouble to believe that Kevin made his staff set a guest room up for her.  
  
They have been back from London from three days and when they were leaving the JFK airport she inadvertently confessed she was too tired to go back to her apartment.  
Kevin did what he had to do without blinking an eye.  
He took her to his house, but he tried his best to give Jessica her space, not to make her feel trapped, nor stifled, in any way.  
  
\- _I have to say It’s definitely different from all those fucking mornings when I used to wake up with his damn hand inside me!_ \- Jessica muses, while she stretches. - _Maybe is he changing for real? He has been flawless during these Christmas Holidays, but they’re just holidays, they last as long as a charade. This is real life, this is the real challenge_.-  
  
The first day it was the jet-lag to make her stay.  
The second day it was the realization it was still holiday time, after all.  
Why should she have to bother herself already returning to work?  
And that’s what brought her to the beginning of that third day that probably will lead her to a fourth day there, too.  
  
\- _After all, if I accepted to help him be a better man I have to constantly keep an eye on him. A hit-and-run from my house to his house once in a while wouldn’t be enough and… shit, Jessica, you could be honest, at least with yourself. The truth is that you do like staying here. You do like this house… and maybe not only the house_.-  
  
The previous former days with Killgrave have been just like when he had kidnapped her, but with a tiny, not irrelevant difference: there had been no abuse. Of any kind.  
  
And not only because he can’t control her anymore.  
  
Kevin didn’t even attempt to make any unwanted advances to her, he didn’t shift his expectations, raising the bar, he didn’t try to take their relationship to another step.  


\- _Wait. We do not have a relationship!_ -  
  
Her thoughts drift to the kiss she gave him without the mistletoe, the one under the mistletoe and the ones on that terrace at New Year’s Eve. There had been some kisses even in those two days at his house, without her being necessarily the one who started.  
  
\- _Kisses mean nothing. That son of a bitch knows his fucking stuff when he kisses and I’m just taking advantage of that!_ \- The detective kicks nervously the sheets aside, in order to get up.  


Also because she keeps hearing an insistent noise of crockery coming from downstairs.  


“What the hell is his staff doing?” she wonders out loud, as she wears her strapped ice blue jeans and a black tank top.  


As she goes downstairs and intense and irresistible dark chocolate scent overwhelms her.  
  
When she reaches the kitchen she realises that it’s not Kevin’s staff the cause of that frantic activity.  
At least, not only the staff.  
  
In the kitchen there’s the chef and Kevin. The persuader is leaning against the counter and he’s dealing with something he has spread on it.  
  
He has managed to be elegant even in such an ordinary occasion, wearing a charcoal shirt. He must be not very affectionate to it, since he didn't even trying to cover it with an apron.  


On his right there’s a cheesecake with perfect edges and a white chocolate ganache so glossy you can see yourself in it. On the top of the cake there’s some fruit, cutted flawlessly, scattered in such a peculiar way it seems a painting.  
  
On his left there’s a pale imitation of said cheesecake, the only thing they have in common is the round shape. The edge are a little burnt and discontinuous, the ganache has more than one patch and there are spots where it’s too liquid.  
The fruit is cutted randomly and thrown on the top without any geometrical idea.  
  
After all, Jessica finds even that cake rather inviting, probably even more that the too perfect one.  
  
\- _Is he really taking cooking classes? Well, that’s new!_ \- the girl muses, astonished, leaning against the door to observe them and especially Kevin.  
  
He has a very concentrated expression, since he’s trying to follow all the cook’s instructions.  
  
\- _Isn’t it ironic? For once, he’s the one obeying others’ orders!_ \- she ponders amused.  


“Alright, Mr. Killgrave, now that the chocolate perfectly solidified, we can go on. Let’s take a knife, sharp and big enough.” the cook goes on with his class, but something or rather someone is distracting his student.  


“Jessica!” Kevin finally notices she is in the room and casts a bright, oh-so-genuine smile her way.  


After all, Kevin has done nothing but smiling at her in such unselfish, grateful way, as if he just couldn’t still believe the chance she granted to him.  
A chance he absolutely doesn’t mean to waste.  


He’s smiling at her, just like that night at the dock, before she kicked the shit out of him… and Jessica hasn’t gotten used to that smile yet.  


“I didn’t wake you up, did I?” he wonders, walking towards her.  


“It’s almost midday. It’s about time I woke up!” she shrugs, grabbing from a bowl a leftover piece of mango.  


She bites into it and then she offers to Kevin the other half.  
He gladly accepts it, taking it directly from her fingers with his mouth.  


Jessica notices that the chef behind them is glaring at them with a stern expression.  
  
Probably he doesn’t like his classes to be interrupted.  
  
“Someone here should better come back to his class…” she chuckles, without resisting the temptation to give him a quick kiss that tastes exotic.  
  
Satisfied, Kevin goes back to his counter.  
  
“Daniel is teaching me how to make chocolate curls.” he proudly informs her.  
  
- _The hell with the chocolate curls, the hell with Daniel. I wish I could take you right here, right now and make love to you on this counter, Jessica_!- Kevin loses himself in his hot fantasies, trying to curb his impulses.  


And she just gave him an innocent kiss.  


\-  _I can barely bake a cake that has the decency not to get burned and he’s already dealing with such complicated decorations?_ \- Jessica ponders, slightly envious of the results he has already achieved.

“Fine, Mr. Killgrave, now place the blade of the knife at the edge of the chocolate plaque, just as I’m doing,” the chef shows him the task, working at the other counter. “And then, pull the knife towards you, scraping the surface, in order to create the curls. The pressure decides how thick the will be.”  
  
Kevin tries to do that, but all he gets are scattered chocolate snippets, the longest one is about two centimeters, while Daniel creates flawless chocolate curls, long and coiled.  


Jessica can’t suffocate a laughter and Killgrave notices that.  
  
\- _My Jessica is watching us, I can’t look bad. I must knock Daniel off. Damn me for hiring young, athletic, blond, tall and good looking chefs! Oh, well, she is watching me, not him. She kissed me, not him.-_ the mind controller muses, before taking action.  
  
“Daniel, you’re an amazing chef, but you’re so clumsy sometimes and you end up cutting yourself easily!” he manages to give him his order in a very sneaky way.  


It’s only a matter of seconds before, for some reasons, the unlucky Daniel moves the knife too recklessly, gaining a deep and painful cut on his right thumb.  
  
The poor guy rushes to the sink, leaving his aching thumb under the fresh rushing water, searching for some relief and some bandages, too.  
  
“Killgrave!” Jessica resorts to her best reproaching tone, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at him.  
  
“What? It’s just a little cut on his finger… it’s not that I asked him to chop it off!” the persuader defends with a fake innocent attitude. “Besides, he keeps doing stuff better than me, it can be bloody sickening and stressful after a while!”

  
“For Christ’s sake, Kevin, he’s your fucking teacher, of course he _must_ be better than you!”

  
“Even the best ones can make some mistakes, you know… they’re the hazards of his job!” he shrugs.  
“Yeah, sure, especially when there’s a fucking asshole who orders you to do that!” she snorts. “Anyway, why the hell are you taking cooking classes?” she grows curios.  
  
“In order not to depend on other people anymore. It should be the first thing to do in order to become a better man, right?” he replies, with a crooked smile, so smug that is capable to draw both punches and kisses. “Besides, what if one day I decided to bring you breakfast in bed? I could do that without involving any intruder.” he winks at her.  


“Anyway, I hate you. You’ve been cooking just for two hours and you’re already better than me and I have been trying for a lifetime!” she grumbles, rolling her eyes at the roof.  


“Well, it doesn’t take such a big effort to do better than you in a kitchen!” Kevin scoffs.  
“Hey, I heard you!” she snarls at him, insulted.  
“It was meant for you to hear that!” she challenges him with his look.  


He can always stand up to her like nobody else.  
  
“However, if you’d like, Daniel could give cooking classes to you as well.” Kevin suggests.  
  
\- _But I would be there, too. I would never leave you alone with him, not even for a coffee break!_ \- he plots, extremely jealous.  
  
Jessica seems to be tempted, but then she changes her mind.  


“I don’t think it would be a good idea,” she shakes her head. “I know myself. Just like you became nervous and snapped, using your powers, I probably would do the same. Can you imagine your poor chef flying at the other side of the kitchen because he insisted way too much for me to cut the vegetables in a specific way?” she makes him laugh.  
“Of course I can imagine that. You would be such an amazing show!” he insists.

“This is not going to happen.” she sticks to her decisions. “Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I’m coming back home.”  
  
Kevin loses at all his cheerful attitude.  


“Oh. I understand.” he grieves, staring at the floor with a hangdog look.  
  
\- _I enjoyed having you here. Even just to look at you. Even just to argue with you._ \- he mopes.  
  
“Well, you know, so I can place my journey bags, take some new clothes and maybe I’ll grab my laptop, too, so I can work here.” she astonishes him with her answer.  
  
A bright smile, full of hope, comes back on Kevin’s handsome features.  
  
“Are you telling me…”  
  
“That this way I can control you better, that’s what I’m telling you!” she anticipates him, hashly, not to give him too many expectations.  


But he’s already happy this way, that smile still on his face.  
  
Jessica heads towards the stairs, to grab her stuff and go, but suddenly she goes back to him, with firm steps.  


“I almost forgot. Kevin…” she murmurs, approaching to him with sinuous movements.  
  
She deliberately rubs her breasts against his chest, and then she lazily stretches, her soft and full lips are just a inch from his.  
  
“Yes?” he gasps for breath, clearly in trouble.  


“If you want to bring me breakfast in bed,” she whispers, playing with his brown hair and fluttering her big Bambi eyes.  
  
Just when Kevin is about to reach for her, in order to kiss her, she backs off.  


“First you have to get me into bed!” she teases him on purpose, before going upstairs, leaving a seduced, confused and yet happy Kevin.  
  
\-  _That girl will be the death of me!_ -  
  
  
  
TBC


	2. AKA Cupid can suk your dick!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy is the air...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to say HUGE THANKS to two wonderful people who keep reading and commenting my J/K stuff (it means A LOT to me): Mics59 and MaryW17 aawwww you’re both so lovely <3 <3 
> 
> as always, English is not my Native language and I have no beta, so I apologize...

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)   


**AKA Cupid can suck your dick!**  
  
Confirming the fact that there’s no change in her normal routine and Jessica must feel comfortable, Killgrave has made it clear that he isn't going to isolate Jessica in any way.  
  
Jessica tested him immediately, so on the morning of that fourth day of her staying there she gave Trish the address of the villa.  
  
She was sure Killgrave would argue about that; instead he, who has nothing to hide, made his stuff prepare a table for the two girls, in the garden, to make them have their breakfast undisturbed.  


There’s an unusual sunny day in the beginning of January that allows such a thing.  
  
He made his staff prepare a table for him, too, but far from them, to allow the two sisters to have their privacy.  
  
He can see them, but he can’t hear them.  
  
Jessica has just finished telling Trish about her New Year’s Eve celebrations and the following days.  


“So, don’t you find it unreal? Me inviting you here in the wolf’s lair, as you used to call it, and you accepted, like it was nothing! And the wolf doesn’t even dare to protest!” the brunette says, pouring some orange juice in her glass.

“Since he came to me, asking, mind you, _not_ ordering, to help him to make that surprise to you for New Year’s Eve, I really don’t know how to consider that wolf anymore.” the blonde grumbles, as she crunches the muesli in her yogurt. “By the way, guess what? I’ve had a pretty interesting New Year’s Eve, too…” she adds, feeling the urge to confess everything to her best friend.  


“ ‘Would you like some other tea, Mr. Killgrave?’” Jessica exclaims out of the blue with a high-pitched voice.  
  
“Jessica, are you okay?” Trish frowns, but then she follows her gaze and figures out she’s looking at the table far from them, where Killgrave is dealing with his staff.  
  
Or rather only a person from his staff.  


“That’s what I bet she’s asking him, because she’s oh so caring! She’s Ingrid, Kevin’s waitress.” The detective explains, but the speaker is only more and more confused.  


“I understand…” she grumbles, as the waitress is really pouring other tea, just like Jessica has foreseen.  


“Nope, you don’t understand! She’s a fucking concentrate of perfection, starting with her physical appearance. You can’t see her very well from here, but, trust me, she has a top model’s body, she has two sapphires instead of two eyes, she’s barely twenty years old… and she’s bonde. A naturally blonde, I mean, she is a sort of Swedish Barbie!” she points out.  
  
“Hey! I’m naturally blonde, too!” Patricia snaps, insulted, covering the little darker regrow of her hair with her hands.  


“Who said anything about it?” Jessica pretends to get along with her.  
  
Noticing that Jessica seems to pay attention to her again, the blonde makes another attempt.

“Jess I’ve met this guy, oh, wait I already knew him, but…”  
  
“I wish she was only a waitress. Instead, she's so much more!” Jessica starts complaining again, her eyes glued to the table on the porch. “Kevin keeps telling me how fucking perfectly she irons his shirts,”  
  
“Jess?”

  
“That the house shines like a new pin, and you can’t find a single speck of dust, not even with a magnifying glass,”  
  
“Jess?”  
  
“Not to mention the flawlessly way she sets and clears the table. She’s simply perfect and beautiful. A Swedish Barbie with a fucking Mary Poppins’ attitude!” Jessica goes on ranting, crumbling a slice of toasted bread in her fingers.  
  
“Jessica!”  
  
“What?” the brunette turns abruptly towards her friend.

“Oh my god, you’re jealous!” she figures out.  


Jessica bursts out laughing, thanking her lucky stars that she’s not drinking anything, otherwise she would have choked.  
  
“What?! Oh, please, don’t make me laugh! He can fucking get laid with that fucking Swedish Barbie, I don’t give a damn!” she snaps.  
  
If nothing else, she quit staring at that table, otherwise she would notice that Killgrave is not there anymore.  
  
\- _That’s the typical reaction of a not jealous type, right!_ \- Trish muses, sarcastic. - _It’s clear that now you wouldn’t pay attention at anything I have to tell you…_ -  
  
“Now I gotta go, I’ve a meeting for my talk-show and then I’ll have lunch with mum.” she gets up and waves her bye.  


She has almost reached the gate that brings to the main street where she has parked her car, but she finds someone who is waiting for her.  


“Just the girl I needed to find!” Killgrave sneers.  
  
“I guess it’s not that difficult to find someone in a place that you know inside and out.” she grumbles, not wanting to show him how tense she actually is.  


Okay, she might have changed his mind about him, a little bit, but to be alone with Killgrave always gives her the creeps.  
  
“I had the feeling that Jessica was glancing at my table more than once. You know, Patsy I could ask you what you two talked about, I could extract every little thing Jessica has said, maybe about me…” he begins circling her.  
  
Patricia is strung high as a violin; she knows she won’t be able to resist if he orders her anything.  


“But I’m not going to do that. I don’t want to play dirty anymore. You’re free to go. I won’t hold you here.” he stuns her with his decision.  


That’s why, once she crosses the threshold, she’s back in her tracks.  


“Killgrave!” she calls him out, before he walks away.  


The handsome persuader turns to her.  
  
“Just because you chose not to abuse of your power over me and you preferred the not easy way, I’m going to tell you something, of my own free will.” she gets closer to him, catching him off guard. “Don’t lose hope!” she whispers to his ear, before leaving, this time for real.  


Smiling to himself, the man goes back to his table, he doesn’t mind if Jessica has already left.  
  
\- _Paradoxically, this time not using my powers gave me more advantages than when I actually use them_. - he muses, already plotting his next move.  
  
Something that requires a tiny bit of his powers.  
  
\--------------------------   
  
“A-are you nuts? Asking me to bring you here what I found about the Grundlock’s case?” a very uncomfortable Malcolm snaps.  
  
They are in the living room of Killgrave’s villa, as the persuader is reading a book, not close enough to hear them, but only to see them.  
  
“I needed this stuff to go on. Besides, you had to receive this baptism of fire, sooner or later! You’ve been here for almost a quarter of an hour and it seems nothing bad happened to you, right?” Jessica strikes back, as she examines the documents he brought to her.  
  
She considers Malcolm her business partner by then, but she’ll never say that to him.  


“Well, it doesn’t mean that anything bad couldn’t still happen. Next time you’ll come to me After all, it’s still your flat!” he insists.  


“Now I have a full time mission here,” she rolls her eyes “It’s not that I can get much far. I left yesterday, but only to pick my stuff. If I stayed out much longer… oh, well, I should test how Kevin would react, I should assure myself that he won’t give vent to his disappointment with his staff…”  
  
- _Oh well, maybe only with the Swedish Barbie… NO, Jessica, dammit, remember? You’re on the Good side_!- she reproaches herself.  


Just the fact she thought of her made that young waitress appear with a tea tray.  


As Malcolm gives her the highlights of his investigations, Jessica’s eyes go wide, staring at Kevin and Ingrid.  


The blondie bent over him as he cups her face in his hands

Even if that move is covering her visual Jessica could easily guess what is going on.  


\- _He’s kissing her!_ \- she realises, breaking in two the pen she’s using to take notes.  
  
Malcolm associates that reaction to the fact that maybe she doesn’t like something in his investigations, so he tries to distract her somewhat and he seems to know very well what can catch her whole attention.  


“You know, Jessica, last time I saw Killgrave, he gave me a command…”  
  
“Yeah, I know, he prevented you from talking until we started the Christmas Carol..” she absently answers, glad when she sees Ingrid going back to work.  


“No, I mean, there was another episode, something you don’t know. It happened the day after Christmas, I’ve accidentally met him and he gave me an order.”  
  
“Which one?” Jessica is almost afraid to ask.  


“He asked me to go to Trish.”  
  
“He’s such a bastard! He did because he knew that something tender was going on between you two,” Jessica surprises him with her answer. “And I bet he ordered you to arm yourself, before going to her.”

  
“Yep, sort of…” he vaguely nods.  


“Fucking bastard! That’s why he made me leave the own, with that stupid New Year’s Eve excuse! I knew he couldn’t change for real! He must have made you two have a fight, while I was in London with him… by the way, why aren’t you two wounded? I mean, of course, I’m happy you’re not…. but if he…” she frowns, figuring out that something is wrong in her suppositions.  
  
“Jessica, let me explain. Yeah, he said I had to brought something with me before going to Trish: a bunch of roses, to ask her to spend New Year’s Eve with me.” Malcolm astonishes her with his revelation. “Which is something I already wanted to do, I just lacked the courage, he gave me that courage. And, yes, Trish and I had a fight… beneath the covers of her bed!”  
  
“He did… you two…” she mumbles incoherently.  
  
“That was what Trish was trying to tell you this morning, but you seemed so distracted. However now I gotta go. Next time you will go to your office!” Malcolm leaves, choosing the longer path, anything not to meet Killgrave.  


It’s Jessica the one who is more than determined to meet him  
  
She walks confidently towards his sofa, sitting next to him.  
  
She steals his cup of tea from the table and takes a sip.  
  
“Eww, how can you like this shit? It’s not even spiked with Bourbon… or any other alcohol!” she grimaces, making his smile.  
  
“Jessica, to what do I owe this honor? I suppose you didn’t come here only to criticize my proper Englishman’s habits.” he says, with a calm tone. “So, did you have fun with your friends, today? Then, don’t you dare say I’m not permissive.” he adds as he keeps reading his book.  
  
“I have the feeling that _you_ did have fun with your bimbo!”  


“Huh? I’m afraid you’ve lost me…” he pretends to frown, as he turns the page.  
  
\- _Right into my trap, my darling!_ \- he silently rejoices.  


“Your stupid waitress. I’ve seen you before. She kissed you!” she retorts.  
  
“You totally fell for it!” he chuckles, closing his book.  


He decides that Jessica must have his total attention.  


“What? You kissed her, didn't you?” she wonders, puzzled.  
  
“I didn’t at all. I’ve just asked her to check if I had something in my eye and I placed my hands on her face as she checked, so it could seem a kiss!” he reveals everything.

  
Jessica seems to be relieved, but then she goes back to her rough attitude.  
  
“Well, I don’t know why you’re giving me all these explanations. I mean, okay, we kiss each other once in a while, but it’s not we are together or shit like that, oh c’mon! But mostly I don’t give a damn about what you do in your bedroom! Also because, I mean… you have been surely had your animal instinct to satisfy during all these months…”  
  
“If it can’t be you, then I don’t want any other else, Jessica. And you know better than me that Hope has only been a tool to arrive to you.” he declares so seriously, staring deeply into her hazel/green eyes with so much sincerity that disarms her.  
  
“Oh.” that’s all she can say. “However, what you did today is wrong!”  
  
“What?! To give such an innocent order to the waitress? Or my hands on her face? Or…” he starts losing his patience, raising his voice,  
  
“Trying to make me jealous, _this_ is wrong!” she snaps.

  
“If you say so, it means that, at least a little, you’re jeal….”  
  
Kevin can’t speak anymore, for the simple reason that his mouth is busy into a kiss that Jessica demanded with irruence, grabbing his shirt collar to pull him to herself.  
  
So now that shirt is not so perfectly ironed anymore.  
  
Kevin afford himself the luxury of passing one hand through her silky-smooth black hair, as he places his other hand on her back, pulling her closer.  
  
As it happens most of the times, it’s Jessica who ends the kiss first, after a remarkable amount of time.  
  
“It’s just that I think that I can concentrate better on my mission about trying to make you a better man… if you haven’t any distractions around.” she justifies, as he stares at her with a knowing smile.  
  
\- _Probably you also have the super power of denial!_ \- he ponders, amused.  


“Given that I only have eyes for you and I’d like my power to still work on you just to instil that concept in that pretty head of yours,” he pauses, making her smile. “I don’t think that Ingrid could be a distraction: she fancies Daniel.”  
  
“Really?” she asks intrigued.  
  
“Yep, she confessed that to me.”  
  
“Killgrave….”   
  
“Did I say ‘confessed’? Okay, I ordered her to tell me if there was someone she fancied…. which is the same thing that later I asked Daniel, too… guess what he answered?” he shows a sly smile.  
  
“Ingrid!” the brunette says with a smirk, but then she changes attitude. “Anyway, it’s wrong, you can’t rummage in people’s mind so undisturbed!” she reproaches him.  


_\- Shut up, Jessica. Until twenty minutes ago you just wanted to break plates on an innocent girl’s head and scalping her Tyrolean braid!_ \- the detective examines her own conscience.  


“But…” he protests, biting his upper lip.  


“On second thought, it’s definitely less harmful that a cut on a finger. You’re making progress.” she admits, making him smile.  
  
“And that’s also the main reason why I didn’t fire my chef.” Kevin confesses. “I ordered them both to declare to each other tonight, after dinner.”  


“Kevin!”  
  
“What? They already wanted that.” he shrugs.  
  
“Just like also Malcolm and Trish already wanted that, right?”  
  
“Did Patsy tell you?” he figures out.  
  
“Actually, nope. Oh, well, now that I think better, probably she was trying to tell me that, but I didn’t give her the chance.” she replies vaguely. “But Malcolm told me everything.”  
  
“That bloody talkative gossip guy! I shall shut his mouth once for all!” he growls, annoyed.  
  
“No, you won’t! I didn’t say it as a bad thing; quite the contrary: I think it’s really awesome what you have done.” she catches him off guard with her statement.  
  
“Do you? Really?” he almost asks her in disbelief, his eyes wide with awe.  


“Of course, I do. You’ve always used your power to separate and make something end; now you’re using it to unite and make something new start. I’m proud of you, Kevin. This is the right path.” she smiles at him, putting both of her hands on his shoulders, before pushing herself closer for a quick peck on his lips.  


Kevin doesn’t know if he should be happier for her words of her gesture.  
  
“Cupid can suck your dick!” she says cheerfully.  
  
“Oh well, it has just happened twice, pure coincidences… it’s not that I want to make people fall in love for the rest of my life…” he grumbles.  


“I bet you don’t. Don’t worry, I have something else in store for you. Time to time!” she reveals, mysteriously.  
  
“Okay, but… coming back to present time…” Kevin murmurs, staring mischievously at her as he lays down more comfortably on the sofa.”Instead of Cupid, _you_ could suck my…”  
  
The second after, Kilgrave found himself on the carpet where Jessica has shoved him.  
  
His head is still aching while she dominates from above, twirling a threatening fist in the air.  
  
“Pig! Dare to finish that sentence and you can say goodbye to your teeth!”  


  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you say? Should Jess stop thinking so ill of poor Killy every time? XD
> 
> This is the first time I write about a jealous!Jessica …. actually this one shot wasn’t even planned … but in the reviews of the previous shot one Italian reader said she would like to see Jessica dealing with a potential rival… and here we go XD  
> so if you have any request, feel free to ask, I’ll try to please you, if I can ^^’  
> I hope this story made you smile :)   
> crazier stuff will happen, lol  
> see ya soon <3


	3. AKA 'I'm not buying it!' 'But you're drinking it!'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaww thank you so much for the lovely support and thanks also to the ones who just read it <3

[](https://imgbb.com/)  
  
  


**AKA ‘I’m not buying it!’ ‘But you’re drinking it!’**

At the end, Jessica did it.  
She began to test how much Kevin can bear, gradually.  
After all, he kept telling her she should have behaved as if she was at her home and that she has absolute freedom.  
  
At first, she left during the afternoon, in order to work at her cases with Malcolm, or to chat with Trish… or to do both things at once, since her sister seemed to permanently live in Jessica’s former neighbour’s flat.  
  
Every time she went back to the villa, Kevin welcomed her with a smile, he never made any annoyed gesture, he never threatened his staff, he never said one word too many.  
  
And then Jessica started to leave during the nights, to have some time on her own.   
Kevin was definitely less glad about it, but he tried his best not to show her that.  
  
The first night Kevin tried to totally trust her and she has been away just for a drink or two, coming back within forty minutes.  


The second night her absence lasted a bit more, she immediately noticed the guard Killgrave sent after her, but she didn’t give the man any reason to intervene.  


It’s just at the third night that Jessica decides to test Killgrave’s patience for real, overpassing the limits, deliberately starting to making spectacles of herself, in that dodgy pub.  


It doesn’t take much time before the guards - yeah, this time Killgrave sent two of them watching over the girl - call their Boss by the phone, informing him about what’s going on.  


Kevin decides he must intervene on his own.  
  
He arrives just in time to see an unmistakably drunk Jessica raising what could easily be the twentieth glass of the night, as she slurs some kind of conversation with all the guys crowded at the counter.  


“Guuyssh, tthiish one’s on meeeeeeeeee, but you muussht toast with mee: to myy shitty situatiooon!” she yells, drinking her glass in one shot.  
  
\- _So nice and pleasant as usual, Jess_!- Killgrave rolls his eyes, before making his way through the crowd.  
  
“Okay, Missy, for tonight I guess you devastated yourself pretty much!” he explains, appearing in front of her.  
  
He doesn’t waste time to ‘make himself presentable’ , as he would say, remaining with the clothes he wore at home, covered by a light brown long coat.  
  
Jessica can’t judge him, clad in her cheap grey hoodie, with the hood on her head, to cover her.  
  
“Whaaaat the fuuuck are ya doin’ heeere? I waaaaaaant to shtay here, I maaade new friends!” she exaggeratedly gestures with her hands, showing half of the counter.  
  
“Heeeey!” she jolts, surprised, but surely not appalled, when he lifts her from the stool, taking her from under her arms, shifting his weight, before putting her unceremoniously over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes.  
  
“I said that the night ends here!” he insists, taking advantage of the fact that she’s too worn out to resort to her powers properly which end up to be a few weak kicks and punches, probably because she lacks conviction.  


Kevin is about to reach the exit when two drunk guys, probably among the ones who were at the counter, approach him.  
  
“Who are you, her father? Did you decide that she has to remain under the curfew?” the first one asks him.  


He’s a guy around thirty years old, with dark, long, curly hair.  


“Yeaah, leave the girl here, we can have some fun with her and then we promise we’ll bring her back at home to ya, concerned daddy!” the second one adds.  


He’s a blond guy, around his friend’s same age, with crew cut.  
  
“Put meeee immediately dddooow,,,” Jessica tries to protests, but falls asleep on his shoulder.  


Kevin stares intently at the two guys who bothered him, insulted him, didn’t show any respect to him and Jessica.  


A manic look and a saic grin darkens his features, so much that it freezes the blood in the two guys’ veins, as they stare at him, much paler than before.  


\- _My Princess is temporary knocked out and, funnily enough, she knocked herself down on her own!-_ he chuckles, as he moves his gaze from one guy to the others. - _I could do anything with them. I could make them kill each other with their bare hands, I could tell them to jump in front of a train, I could make them walk towards the bathroom and stick their head in the sink under the rushing water until they drown. I could. Jessica would never know_. - he ponders, deeply tempted to let that oh-so-inebriating sensation of taking full control embrace him once more.   


He’s addicted to that sensation. He wants to unleash that destructive power that makes him feel like a god.  


The two guys have the feeling that something terrible is going to happen to them, but they’re paralyzed with fear.  


\- _But I promised._ \- the gorgeous Englishman changes his mind at the very last second   
  
Killgrave closes his eyes, taking a long breath, before emitting that potentially deadly verdict.  
  
“Go back home. Now.”  


Four words, that’s what it takes for those two to leave, still holding their drinks that they have not paid yet.  
The cashier noticed that and he runs after them furious, with very ill intentions.  
  
\- _If I’m lucky, at least someone will get to beat them down properly!_ \- Kevin gets content with that, leaving and reaching his car where his driver is waiting for him.

  
When they reach their destination it’s Kevin who takes good care of Jessica, this time lifting her still sleeping form in his arms, until he reaches the girl’s room.  
He places her in her bed and tuckes her and he allows himself to have the luxury of kissing her forehead.  


And then he leaves, switches the light off and closes the door.

_\- What happened tonight with Jessica at the pub… it won’t happen anymore. I must do something!-_  
  
\------------------------

  
“... and when I woke up he wasn’t in the house, he’s been missing since God only knows when!” Jessica finishes her tale to Trish and Malcolm, the afternoon after.  
  
The couple is grateful to Jessica’s timing, because, if she had showed up just half an hour before she would have found her friends very engrossed and very, very less dressed.  
  
“Well, Jess, as if you’re free to go out, he’s free as well, even more, since, okay, maybe not in the more classic way, but Killgrave is the owner of that villa, so he can do as he pleases…” Malcolm tries to reason with her.

“You are not jealous again, are you?” the speaker asks her.  
  
“You were jealous of Killgrave?!” Malcolm frowns, stunned.

“This time it’s not about jealousy,” Jessica waves her hand, almost as if annoyed, but this just proves that she _was_ jealous, indeed.  


None of her friends is so brave to make her notice that and they prefer to let her talk.

“It’s up to something, something wicked for sure, behind my back.” the brunette confesses her doubts, before resuming to work at her case.  
  
\- _I should start searching for something that he can do as well, so he would be more busy and I could monitor him, but… this is not the time to think about it!_ -

\---------------------------------------   


When she finished her job to have a lead, the sun has already set.  


“I should go back to the villa now. Tomorrow we’ll look for our dudes.” she decides, walking towards the exit.  


Her hand is already on the handle, but she turns to her friends.  
  
“Oh, right, for the records, even if I’m less present than before, this is still my fucking office, not your sex playground!” she catches them off guard, before leaving, slamming the door.

  
“Dammit! I knew we shouldn’t have let that sofa tempt us!” Malcolm rolls his eyes.  
  
“But it was fun!” Trish chuckles, kissing him.  


She still wears the signs of their passion.

  
“How did she find out?”  
  
Maybe those messy hair and the hickey near her right clavicle are clear clues for such a smart detective as Jessica.  
  
“Maybe the abstinence made her develop a sort of sixth sense…” the boy hypothesizes.  
  
“Why? Do you think that Jessica and Killgrave didn’t…”

Malcolm doesn’t even let Trish finish her sentence, jolting alarmed.

  
“Oh my God, Trish! Are you telling me that you think they did?!”  


\----------------------------------------------  
  
When Jessica comes back, stripping off her jacket and throwing it somewhere in the living room, remaining just with her grey tank top, she finds Killgrave on the sofa, waiting for her.

Contrary to her, he wears a double-breasted dark grey suit, with the unmissable purple shadows in the blue shirt he matched it with.  
  
“Jessica, how did your day go? Did you make good investigations?” he welcomes her, affably.  
  
“I could ask you the same! You’ve disappeared all day long!” she strikes back, her accusing tone barely hidden.

“I have my reasons and it’s none of your business!” he retorts, getting up in order to go to the kitchen.  


Jessica thinks he acted insulted, she didn’t miss the bothered tone in his last answer, but then she sees him coming back from the kitchen, holding a bottle.  


Whisky. She could recognize it even from miles afar.  


“Let’s just say that yesterday wasn’t among the nights I like recalling the most, so, not to let that happen anymore, take this,” he hands the bottle to her.

  
“At least it’s not another fucking purple dress!” she snorts, but she’s already holding that bottle tight.  


“But you did like the red one!” Kevin points out, amused, especially by her expressions.  
  
She knows that he’s right about that.  


“Don’t worry, I’m not asking for us to drink it together, also because I guess that you can stand my company just in small, very small doses.” he sighs, reaching the stairs. “Goodnight, my darling.” he surprises her with his words, before he goes to his room.  


\- _It’s true, indeed, we spend so few time together… paradoxically, I saw him more often when we didn’t live together_!- she muses, opening the bottle.  
  
She doesn’t even try to sniff it, suspiciously.  


\- _I’m already here, in his house. What would be the fucking point in trying to drug me?_ \- she thinks, gulping down a sip, without even bothering to find a glass.  
  
In the meantime, Killgrave crossed the upstairs and went down from the other stairs, as silent as a cat.

From the wall he’s leaning against he can see her, without being seen, lurking in the shadows.

He watches her drinking.

And he sneers.  


\--------------------------------------   


  
“So? How did it go?” Jessica questions Malcolm the next afternoon, at halfway to their office.  
  
“I have more than ten reasons to seriously doubt about what that dude said to me,” the handsome Afro American guy displays his point of view.

“Yeah, me too, we just have to follow him next time, he will lead us to the real mind behind all this shit and we’ll solve this bid-rigging case,” the detective establishes.

“Okay, Boss, I can deal with it on my own,” the boy offers and Jessica doesn’t disagree, she has learned to know what Malcolm is all about.

But she can’t stand the fact he’s staring at her so puzzled.  


“Why are you looking at me like that?” she gets defensive.

“Nothing, it’s just that, you have a healthier complexion, you look more rested, no more dark circles…” he observes, just like only a wanna-be detective can do.  


“Well, yes, I have to say, tonight I slept extremely well… and even my liver is giving me a break.” the girl recognises.  


\-------------------------------------   
  
“Even that evening, once she’s back, Kevin brings a bottle to her, and he keep doing that for the further nights. It’s not always whisky, sometimes it’s scotch, vodka or a particular kind of beer.   
Every of those drinks tastes awesome.  
Jessica is growing more and more fond of those gifts from him.  
  
So much that one of those nights, at first she has grabbed the bottle he took to her, going to her room, but then she changed her mind.  
  
\- _We could share at least one bottle together, a night spent with him is not going to kill me…_ \- she decides, approaching to the stairs, slowly and silently.  
  
Truth is that she want to surprise him, but she notices that he’s talking by the phone and seems to be rather engrossed.  
  
“Jessica doesn’t suspect a thing. I want it to go on this way. You’re doing an amazing job,” she hears him saying, remaining hidden.  
  
\- _The hell with sharing the bottle with hi, I should smash it against his head! That bastard is up to something, something big, I must find out more about that!_ \- she goes back to her room, as determined as ever.  
  
\-------------------------------------------   
  
“Are you sure?” Trish asks her the next morning, after she paid a visit to her sister at the newsroom of ‘Trish Talk’, waiting for her to have a break.  
  
“Yep, that bastard is only setting up a fucking charade with me; truth is that he’s already back to his old bad habits, he summoned someone to work for him… God only knows for what!”  
  
“You just have to find out,” the blonde urgers her, before staring at her better. “Jess, but… your dark circles…”  
  
“Disappeared, right? Do I look healthier? Do I sleep better? Do I feel wonderful? Yes, yes, fucking YES! I don’t know… it’s been going on for days… probably that’s what happens when you stop drinking shitty stuff and starts to drink classy stuff!” she cuts it short. “Killgrave’s loss, he’s going to fight the functioning fully version of me!” she swears.

\-------------------------------- 

Jessica keeps her word.  
She goes back to the villa at late morning, relieved to see that Killgrave is still there.  


And when, after lunch, he leaves, she’s already on his trail, without losing sight of that dark blue _Jaguar_ where he’s onboard, as she jumps from a roof to another, until the race ends.  
  
Jessica hasn’t been feeling so lucid and so less weary for ages, so it’s a piece of cake for her to jump down and land in an alley across the street where the _Jaguar_ is parked.  
  
Without getting caught, she follows Killgrave to what looks like a laboratory.  
  
She can associate a laboratory just and only to one thing.  


\-  _He’s going on with his fucking experiments, although his father is dead… he must have found another brilliant scientist … but for what? Which level does he want to reach?_ \- she torments herself with questions, before seeing him leave after a quarter of an hour.

  
She could go inside the laboratory and try to find more about it, but she has the feeling that he took precautions, with some hidden cameras of some of his bodyguards inside the building.  


She prefers not to run any risk, after all it’s enough what she has seen.  


\-------------------------------------------- 

Jessica manages to come back home before him and when Killgrave arrives he finds her in the living room, on the sofa, pretending to read a magazine.  


She has never welcomed him before.  


“Jessica, what a nice surpri…”  


“Shut up! I should just inject in your neck such a big dose of _Sufentanil_ that you’d be knocked down until 2020!” she attacks him, only with her words, luckily for him.  
  
“But what…” Kevin tilts his head, puzzled, but she doesn’t let him speak.  


“I’ve found everything out!” she immediately gets to the point, throwing the magazine at the other side of the sofa and getting up.  


The detective can’t explain why Killgrave doesn’t look scared but mostly… upset?  
  
“Phew, how did you? It was practically identical…” he grumbles.  


“What are you talking about?” she frowns.  


“What are _you_ talking about?” he narrows his eyes at her.  
  
“I’ve followed you today, at the laboratory, those poor people you enslaved!”  
  
He barely refrains from laughing.  
  
“Oohh, enslaved, do you really think so? I’m paying handsomely those scientists and, that’s true, they’re working hard, but this time I’ve learned to allow them physiological breaks.” he points out, insulted.  
  
“Do you really want me to believe that you’ve become a good entrepreneur, who cares for his dependents’ health?” she scoffs, her tone reaching the highest level of sarcasm.

  
“You’re free to go and ask them, my dear nosey parker!” 

“Easy task, once you played _Minefield_ with their minds, to make them give me a fucking well planned answer! Nope, dear my dandy, I’m not buying it!”  
  
“But you’re drinking it!” he decides to reveal the truth to her, once for all. “You’ve been drinking it for two weeks!”  


Jessica tries to pick up the pieces, but Kevin makes things easier for her.  
  
“All the alcoholic drinks I’ve brought to you, they tasted like alcohol, they even gave you the same lightheadedness sensation, and yet… guess what? They didn’t have alcohol inside, not even a drop!”  
  
“What?! That’s why I felt so fine,” she starts to figure out, feeling the need to seat, because she feels like her legs are growing weak.

  
He immediately reaches her on the sofa, not very distant from her.

“So… this is what the scientist are working at, isn’t that?” she asks for confirmation.  
  
“Yep and next step would be the wine… during our dinners you drink it a lot, Missy!” he makes her smile. “But if you’re not okay with that… go on poisoning yourself, your choice!” he raises his hands, shaking his head. “It’s my turn to make questions: what did you think I was doing in that laboratory?” he grows curious.  


Jessica would prefer to sink inside a hole, but she has to confess.  
  
“I was sure you had restarted your experiments,” she answers, without even looking at him.  
  
But she does when Kevin bursts out laughing.  
  
“The experiments, Jess? Really? Those bloody experiments that hurt like hell? Why should I? I have you. Here with me. At your free will. What more could I ask for?” the persuader gloats.  


Jessica stares at him in disbelief, the allusion more than clear.  
  
“Oh! Maybe we’ll get there agan, with time.” he chuckles.  
  
“Oh, poor deluded man!” the detective scoffs.  
  
“I prefer consider myself an hopeless optimist!” he strikes back.  
  
“However, I’m really impressed by what you did.” she recognises. “Impressed and also very pissed off!” she snaps.  


“What? Why?” he frowns.  
  
“And you even ask me? You’ve been depriving me of alcohol for two weeks!” she growls.  


“But you hadn’t even noticed that!” he makes her notice, bothered.  


“But I did now, and I’m not fucking okay with that!” she protests but she has met her match.

  
“If I’m crossing the path of redemption, I won’t let you come back to the path of self destruction!” Kevin insists.

  
“You’re so exaggerate! It’s fucking not self destruction, I need my alcoholic nights. At least five a week!”  
  
“Two!” he bargains.  
  
“Three!” she makes another attempt.  


“Fine, as long as I’m allowed to spend one of those three alcoholic nights with you.” he checkmates her.  
  
“Deal.” she agrees, shaking his hand to seal their pact.  
  
She’ll never tell him about that night she wanted to share a bottle with him.  
  
He’s about to get up and leave, after all she doesn’t even allowed him to take off his coat yet.  


But Jessica still needs to tell him something, so she pushes him down on the sofa again, in an even too kind way for her standards.  
  
“Kevin, there’s something you should know. That night, when you picked me up at the pub… I was only pretending to be asleep.” she reveals.  
  
He stares at her shocked.

  
“When there were those bloody idiots…”

  
“Yep, I heard everything.” she nods. “No one was observing you, you were totally free to do whatever you pleased… or at least that’s what I made you believe.”  


“Oh no, after what they said about you, you heard me and saw that I did nothing to punish them for real, to defend your honor, you might have thought that I…”  
  
Jessica makes Killgrave’s paranoia end, sliding closer to him, placing her hands on his sculpted cheekbones and giving him a long and deep kiss.  


“You still didn’t get it, did you?” she smiles, a few inches from his face. “The fact that you didn’t try to play the hero in a way that would have been oh-so wrong … this is what actually made you a hero.” she murmurs, leaving him dumbfounded, before getting up and walking towards the stairs.  
  
“Kevin?” she turns to him one last time.  
  
“Yes?” he looks at her.  


“Once in a while you should come again to my room to kiss me goodnight,” she winks at him, making the charmer beam. “But nothing more than that!” she points out, before getting upstairs.

  
Even in it’s only half past three in the afternoon, Kevin feels the urge to have a toast. With real alcohol.  


\-  _After all, II don’t have any stupid three nights rule!_ -   
  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a lot to say about this one shot/chapter (I don’t know how to consider this, lol)
> 
> It should have been shorter and funnier, but one day I made one of those stupid FB games about who does or doesn’t what in a pairing and there was even the question ‘goes to pick the other up when he/she drank too much’ and that’s the result ^^’ sorry but the image of Killy rescuing Jess in a sort of ‘The Bodyguard’ scene was too tempting to resist <3 
> 
> Oh well, I got inspired for a one-shot (you’ll see it sooner or later) about them even staring at a … packet of candies… I’m hopeless!
> 
> For the picture about Kevin watching Jessica drinking you can check my cover ;) 
> 
> There’s even a real image with Killgrave wearing the light brown coat and Jessica the grey hoodie … but I really can’t recall to what episode it belongs aaargh I’ll need another rewatch <3 
> 
> I know, it seems that Trish and Malcolm are the only ones having the wild fun , lol, but trust me if I say that ‘these’ Jessica and Kevin are growing much closer than ‘the ones’ of my other series who shag in almost every chapter, LOL
> 
> I think it’s canon that Killgrave doesn’t want Jessica to devastate herself drinking … about the fact that Jessia often calls him ‘Kevin’ well… it’s one of my (one million) kinks <3 
> 
> hope you enjoyed it, pleeeeease, let me know whatever you think 
> 
> p.s. If I don’t have a last-minute idea, next time you should see Killgrave’s first ‘mission’ … you can already start laughing XD


	4. AKA Sense Evil (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin has a nice surprise for Jessica... Jessica has one for him, too, just not so nice XD

  
[](https://imgbb.com/)  
  


**AKA Sense Evil (I)**  
  
Kevin knows he shouldn’t do that.  
It’s only eight o’ clock in the morning and he’s fully aware of the fact that Jessica is anything but a morning person, unless it’s for some investigations.

  
\- _Oh well, in a certain sense, it does concern her investigations…_ \- the gorgeous persuader ponders, as he walks through the corridor that leads only to a certain room.  
  
Kevin knows he shouldn’t do that.  
He made such huge efforts to allow Jessica her spaces, he gave her her own bedroom and now he’s about to violate her privacy.  
  
- _It’s a good cause… okay, it’s also to see her out of the usual context._ \- his oh-so-selective conscience tells him, before he presses the switch.  
  
Kevin must have more than a lucky star, or Jessica is a heavy sleeper, because neither the door opening nor the electric light invading the room - otherwise it would be swallowed up by dark- manage to wake her up.

  
Despite the winter season, during the night she must have got rid of the bedspread, kicking it away roughly, and now she’s lying face up, wearing only a light grey tank top and knickers that match it.  


Her head, still with her eyes closed, is bending towards the door, so also towards Kevin. One leg is folded, while the other one stretches out, just like her opened arms, occupying as much space as possible.  
  
Kevin knows he shouldn’t do that.  
He shouldn’t stand there, staring at her bewitched, stealing from her that gash of intimity he shouldn’t be a part of.

But she’s such a show to him.

After one last glance he decides to wake her up, but he chooses the most hazardous way to do that.  
He bends down towards her, so damn close to her lips.

  
“Rise and shine, Princess!” he murmurs and can’t fight the urge to kiss her, a chaste and tender kiss, just like the one a Charming Prince would give to his Sleeping Beauty.

  
And the Sleeping Beauty in question at first smiles and even deepens the kiss, maybe because she’s not fully awake yet, but then she seems to recall the current situation and Kevin flies to the other side of the room, landing on the soft carpeting, although the impact is a bit harsh.

“I gave you permission for the goodnight kisses, we didn’t say a fucking anything about the morning ones!” she snaps, before instinctively covering herself with the sheet. “And stop staring at me, you, fucking sick pervert!”   
  
“Ouch! Oh, please, being so scandalized for so little? I’ve seen you naked countless times, I know the map of your moles by heart.” he chuckles, as he tries to get up, ignoring his aching bottom.

  
“Try to join them with a pen, you’ll read the words ‘FUCK YOU!’” she snaps, showing him the third finger, but she gets rid of the sheet, because she knows he’s right.

“My sweet Jess, as usual!” he says, sarcastically, but he’s amused.  


“It’s just that I’m not accustomed anymore to wake up and find you here in front of me…” she starts to explain, her tone much calmer.

\-  _Why the fuck am I justifying with him?_ \- she asks herself, confused, but goes on talking.

“Save for new year’s eve, this hasn't happened since…” she leaves the sentence incomplete, she doesn’t want those unpleasant memories to assault her.  


To her it’s a cross, to him it’s only delight.  
  
“Oh, I remember very well our awakenings, we used to do so much more than this. To begin with, I was there with you, under the sheets, much less dressed than this,” he murmurs, hoarsely. “Let me refresh your memory.” he adds, loosening his tie.  
  
“Just dare to do that and I’m going to make a necklace with your guts!” the awesome detective growls.

“Someone still needs to take her morning coffee!” Kevin chuckles. “C’mon, killjoy, don’t ruin the mood, I have a gift for you.”  
  
“I’m a bit afraid of your gifts… last time there was a corpse in my bed.” Jessica grumbles, biting her lips, nervously.  
  
  
Actually, she’s more than aware than his last two gifts were a very expensive dress and a trip in London, and she appreciated both things a lot, but now she’s just trying to make him feel guilty, a rather hard task, knowing the guy.  


  
“He wasn’t my gift, of course, he was just an obstacle on my way, an obstacle to eliminate.” he shrugs. “However, I don’t do certain things anymore. Path of redemption, blah, blah, blah.” he replies, a little bothered. “Have your breakfast, then reach me in the living room.” he adds, leaving.  
  
The breakfast had on Jessica the desired effect and when she reaches Killgrave in the living room she’s way more affable.  


“So, where’s the gift?” she wonders, stretching out her hand with expectations.  
  
“Oh no, it’s not the kind of gift I can give you like that,” he chuckles, enigmatic. “Besides, we’ll need this before,” he draws out of the pocket of his blue jacket a black satin blindfold.  
  
He stretches his arms, with the purpose of wrapping the blindfold around her eyes, but she grabs his wrists, glaring at him.  
  
“If you’re planning an erotic game, you can fucking forget it!” she growls.

Her mood after breakfast was just temporary.  


“My darling, I’m really flattered you constantly think about doing kinky stuff with me. What’s wrong, you have a latent wish, maybe?” he laughs, taking advantage of her confusion to get free from her grip. “I want to blindfold you, in order to take you to the room where there’s your gift and I swear that in said room there won’t be a bed, not any tool not suitable for younger audiences.” he points out. “Where will you learn to trust me?”  
  
“Never!” is Jessica biting remark, but at least she allows him to blindfold her and he leads her through the corridors, until they reach that room.  


She hears Kevin dealing with a key and opening the door. She also feels his gentle hands removing the blindfold.  
  
“Ta-dan!” Kevin singsongs. “I’ve managed to put the finishing touches in a few days. You said you wanted to work here in my place, too, now you’ll can, undisturbed.  
  
It’s a room isolated from the rest of the house. In the middle there’s a desk of solid pine with a curve at the corner. There’s already one of those foldable lamps, a memo pad, a phone book, a cordless, but obviously there’s still room for her laptop and many other things  
  
Behind the desk, made with the same wood, there are shelves with paper archives to fill, a locker with a coffee machine on the top and a thermos. On the wall there’s an abstract painting, just to give an extra touch and on the opposite wall there’s a dartboard with arrows, one of the best ways to relieve stress.  


A little wheeled drawer unity and a cream leather office armchair with wheels complete the furnishings. At the wall on the left there’s an office display cabinet, perfect to store some bottles inside - true or fake alcohol - . On the other side there’s a comfortable cream leather couch.  
  
Kevin has always had a great taste. 

  
“And if you need to freshen your ideas, there’s a door behind the desk opening into the garden,” he explains, as the detective is still busy admiring every corner.  
  
“Kevin, it’s beautiful. It really is. Thank you…” she murmurs, very amazed.

  
“Is it so beautiful that you want to give me a kiss?” the enchanter pushes his luck, bending over her.  
  
“I wouldn’t go that far!” she protests, pinching his lips between her thumb and index, before letting him go.  


“See? Not even a purple furniture piece!” he made her laugh.  


“Well, if it makes you feel more comfortable, I might allow you to put a couple of them. This could also become your study/office, you know?”  
  
Now she is the one surprising him.  


“Do you mean that...”  
  
“That chatting on the balcony in London on New Year’s Eve… there was a purpose. I told you I would make you do good things, do you remember? I guess that the time has come.” she informs him, sitting on the armchair, to test how comfortable it is.  
  
“So will we work together again? The hell of a dynamic duo is back!” he lights up with excitement, sitting on the desk, where there’s the curve, his long legs dangling. “I’ll prepare a thermos with coffee so we’ll stay up until late night, making assumptions, with the pictures on the walls. With those pictures that you’ll take, hidden from anyone… or maybe you’ll also teach me how to take those pictures and we’ll write notes and dates on those pictures and…”  


“Exaggerate much?” Jessica interrupts Kevin’s daydreaming, resting her elbows on the desk to watch him better.  
  
“Why, isn’t this the way detective stuff works? I’ve seen ‘ _Broadchurch_ ’ a couple of times, I know this is how it works!”  
  
Jessica bursts out laughing.  


“I have to say, your delusions of grandeur show is very funny. Maybe yes, this is how it works, but not for me and you, not immediately, at least.” she points out. “I’ll give you some cases to solve, you have to solve at least a dozen of them to get to the cases that require pictures on the wall.”  


“Deal, my darling!” he sneers. “What are you going to give me? A madman who is holding someone hostage? A robbery to stop? A pyromaniac to catch out? A terrorist attack to prevent? A…”  
  
Jessica pushes the wheels of the armchair, in order to get up.  
  
“I guess I'll try the path to refresh my ideas right now, the only difference is that I’m going to reach the gate, jump and I’ll be back once I have the proper idea. Something really suitable for you.” she warns him, before going out.  


“Huh, I like this less...” he grumbles, left alone, but he doesn’t anything, nor makes someone do anything to stop her.  


\-------------------------------------------------------   
  
Jessica rings the bell, but before opening Trish checks if it’s really her by the video entry phone.  
At least, the last visit from Killgrave taught the speaker one important thing: cautiousness .  


“Hi Trish, can I bother you for a minute?” Jessica steps inside, without too much shame.  
  
“Since when do you bother to ask?” her sister teases her.  


After all, bon ton has never been one of the detective’s distinctive features.  


“Anyway, you don’t bother me, don’t worry, I was just gathering some stuff for the next episode of my talk show,” she explains, pointing at some magazines and sheets on the table. “What’s happening?”  
  
“Do you want to know why I’m in such great shape? It’s because I haven’t been drinking a single drop of alcohol for more than two weeks.” the brunette informs her, as she sits on a chair, not very gracefully.  


“What are you blathering about? You practically drink every night!” the other strikes back, sitting in front of her.  


“Oh yeah, sure, the bottles that Killgrave used to bring to me every night. Well guess what? It wasn’t real alcohol, he just made me believe it was. He hired some scientists who know their stuff. Not like that laboratory turned into an unlivable bunker, when he wanted those people to work at his empowerment. These ones are happy, calm … and even salaried. Just like his staff at home…”

  
“Jessica…”  


“And this morning, in my bedroom, he kissed me and, like an idiot, I kissed him back, even more deeply, before I put him in his space!” the brunette goes on with her tale, without accepting Trish’s attempt of interruption.  


\- _If she’s so scandalized for a kiss, then Malcolm is right, those two didn’t have sex yet!_ \- the blonde figures out.  


“So are you telling me that you two never kiss each other?” she asks her in disbelief.

  
“This is not the point! It’s me who decides how to kiss him and when to kiss him and the few times I let him do it first are surely not in my bedroom! This way everything risks becoming too intimate!” 

  
“Are you afraid it could become too intimate?” Trish investigates.

  
“I… I… I don’t know. Fuck, Trish, do you want to know what else he did? He set a room up in order to make me have my study/office, but not how it happened when he brought me to my old house, Nightmare Barbie style… this time it was something nice. He keeps doing tons of nice things and I…”  


“You’re falling in l…”  
  
“Don’t you dare to finish that fucking sentence!” Jessica snaps. “I meant that i can’t let my guard down. I told him he’ll start doing some investigation, trivial things, very trivial things. It’s just that I still don’t know what I could make him do. I just know I want to humiliate him.” she reveals.

  
“After he did so many nice things to you?” Trish stares at her in confusion.  


“A few weeks when he’s acting so kind and cute can’t sweep aside whole months when he acted selfish and as a total asshole,” Jessica retorts.

“Those months can’t be swept away, sure, but maybe something can change.” Thris reads her sister like an open book.

  
\- _Maybe I should replace the next topic of my show with ‘How thin can be the line between cohabitants and lovers?’_ \- she ponders, well aware that Jessica doesn’t listen to her talk show, but then she recalls that Killgrave could.  


“This something doesn’t need to change. We don’t try to kill each other anymore, to me this is already an excellent achievement.” Jessica shrugs ready to reach the exit.  
  
“Just let me know if you have a good idea for a trivial mission!” she greets her, leaving.  
  
As Jessica walks through the tree-lined avenue, full of luxury houses in that upscale neighbourhood, from afar she sees a friendly face.  


“Malcolm! Why are you here, were you going to Trish?” she walks towards him, noticing that he’s holding a pile of leaflets.  


“That was the main idea, but then I met a desperate woman. She has been searching for her cat for three days and I’m helping her to put these missing ads in the nearby.” he explains. “The last time I did it I was fighting for a lost cause, but this time my hope is much higher.” he grumbles, recalling very unpleasant memories.  
  
Jessica grabs one of those leaflets and reads it with vivid interest.  


\-  _Dear my Killgrave, here’s your first case!_ \- she establishes, with an evil sneer.

  
“Malcolm, you’re a genius!” she pats his shoulder, before running away, leaving him puzzled.

\-------------------------------------------------   
  
“You’re kidding!” Killgrave snaps, after she gave him that mission.  


“I’ve never been more serious than this.” Jessica crosses her arms against her chest.  
  
They’re in the living room, waiting for lunch, although after that news Killgrave lost his appetite.  


“Are you sure that this… thing is a cat?” he wonders as he stares at the leaflet where there’s a picture of a splendid specimen of Sphynx Cat.  
  
Sure, maybe the sand cloured nude skin, so wrinkled, those eyes so bright baby blue they almost seem unnatural, combined with that not so friendly expression make that poor pet a little disquieting.  


“Of course it’s a cat, among the most prestigious ones, nonetheless!” she nods.  


“Just looking at that sort of cat gives me the creeps!” the persuader whines, placing the leaflet on the footrest table.  


“Don’t you think I know that?” the smart detective challenges him with her look.  


“My powers don't even work on animals!” he protests.  


“Don’t you think I know that?” she sneers, enjoying the moment. “There’s no redemption road that is not an uphill road. Either accept this mission or try to be a better man just on your own, because I’m going to pack my bags and leave!”  
  
He frowns.

“Are you giving me an ultimatum?”  
  
(End I)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise, but this time the chapter is soooo long that I preferred to split it in two.
> 
> If you want to know what’s going to happen, don’t miss next part, hope you had fun with this one, pleeease let me know.
> 
> Kudos and comments speed me up <3


	5. AKA Sense Evil (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A persuader, a detective and ... a cat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tahnk you so so soooooo much for reading and enjoying this :)

  
[ ](https://imgbb.com/)   
  


**AKA Sense Evil (II)**  


“Ultimatum? What a big word, I would call it more being confronted with a conscious decision.” Jessica shrugs.  
  
“Who is controlling whom now?” Killgrave retorts, glaring at her.  
  
“Have a taste of your own medicine, asshole!” she glares back at him.

  
Truth is that Jessica is having a lot of fun.

  
“Deal! I’ll find that bloody, demonic cat and I’ll bring him back to that bloody old bat!” he gives in, growling his disappointment.  


“That’s the spirit!” Jessica encourages him.

  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------   
  
The detective was sure that Killgrave had accepted only to please her, but without trying too hard, instead she had to change her mind, because after lunch he goes just in the study he created for her and he embellishes it with another tool: a pad with an easel.  
  
And he’s been making some assumptions for at least half an hour, taking notes there with a marker.  


In order to move more freely, he took off both of his jacket and tie, remaining with an eggplant pinstripe shirt.  
  
“Just to recap, you said this is an expensive breed, didn’t you, Jess?”  
  
“Hell yeah, it can cost even one thousand bucks!”   


“Bloody hell! One thousand dollars for that…. thing?” Kevin stares at her, stunned.  


“People have weird tastes.” she rolls her eyes.

“Well, coming back to what I was saying, since that cat is so expensive, someone could have stolen him, in order to sell him,” he goes on, pointing at the word ‘theft’ on the sheet. “But this is also an upscale neighborhood and it’s well known, whoever lives there, like Patsy, is very rich. Maybe this old woman doesn’t even have sons, not nephews, so the cat could be the only object of her affection So why should you confine yourself to a petty theft of pocket change when you could hold the cat for a ransom?”  
  
This time he writes the word ‘kidnapping’.  


“It would make sense.” Jessica nods, slightly amused by all his efforts.

  
\- _He even looks so sexy… nope, he doesn’t, Jessica!_ \- she reproaches herself, but keeps looking at him.  
  
“But we don't know much about Mrs Brettford, is she kind, is she hateful? Maybe she has lots of enemies and someone could have decided to make her pay for some reasons,” he adds, writing ‘contempt.’ “And then there’s the option I don’t want to even consider, but...just like it happens with black cats, someone could hate this kind of cat, deciding to eliminate him.” he grumbles, writing the word ‘murder’ almost against his will.  
  
“Let’s hope it’s one of the first three reasons.” Jessica mumbles.  
  
“I just have to go in that neighbourhood and ask people some questions.”   


He grabs his tie, his jacket and the leaflet and leaves the room, without even waiting for an answer from Jessica  
  
- _I’ve created a monster!_ \- she muses, uncertain if she should follow him or not.  
  
Her indecision lasts just a bunch of seconds, before she grabs her jacket, her scarf and also the taser, if necessary. And she wishes it won’t be necessary.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------   
  
When you have a power like Killgrave’s, people happen to become very collaborative.

- _It’s always so damn hard for me to make people tell me something!_ \- she snorts, as she’s following him from behind.  
  
Along the way, Killgrave walks through a public park, where three guys around fifteen and eighteen years old are sitting lazily on the swings.  


He approaches them, holding the leaflet.  
  
“If you know something about this cat, just tell me.” he orders, without mince words.  
  
Probably it’s the twentieth time he repeats that sentence, so far it has been a dead end.  
  
“We’ve got him.” the three guys say in unison, almost as if bewitched.  
  
Killgrave smirks satisfied.  
  
“Bring me to the cat, and wish for your own good that he’s fine.”  
  
They obey. Luckily, it’s not far from there, it’s the house of one of the guys, whose parents are temporarily missing, due to holidays, that’s why they decided to keep the cat there. They go downstairs to reach the garden, where Killgrave sees the cat. He looks very scared and definitely not happy.  
  
Lurking on the branch of a tree nearby, Jessica is watching and listening to everything.  
  
The poor animal looks very different from that picture.  
  
“What… what did you do to him?” Killgrave asks them, bewildered, observing the pieces of wigs and the cuttings of stuffed animals the guys applied on the animal, using double-sided adhesive tape.  
  
“That old bat took our ball the last time we accidentally threw it inside her garden… we took her awful cat, we’re even!” the youngest explains.  


“This way he’s definitely better, he almost looks like a normal cat.” the eldest kid adds.  


Killgrave takes a long breath before speaking.  


“It’s obvious that you must pay for that, I can’t pretend nothing happened, you three deserve a lesson....” he starts.  
  
Jessica draws her taser out, ready to jump from the tree next to them.  


“Since you insisted so much to make that cat have all that fur, I feel like it’s appropriate to make you face the opposite thing.” Killgrave considers.

  
Jessica puts the taser back into her pocket.  
  
“There’s a grocery at the end of the road, go there, buy a razor and shave you bald. Once you’re done, you’ll forget our whole conversation.” he compels them, watching them leaving.

Killgrave tries to get closer to the cat, but he hisses and meows so nervously that he changes his mind.  


He deals with his mobile, finding the perfect place in the perfect area.  


He dials the number and waits.  
  
“This is _PetSmart_ , good evening,” a kind male voice cheers.

  
“There’s a cat that would need a nice bath to remove some stuff that some bangers stuck to him. Do you retrieve the cat in-home?”  


He already knows what the answer will be.  
  
“Nope, Sir, I’m sorry, we don’t.”  
  
After all, Killgrave has thousands of resources.   
  
“Well, now you do. Come to retrieve this cat and then I’ll tell you where you have to bring him back to me.”  


“Of course, Sir, just name the address, we’ll be there in a heartbeat.”   


Jessica is satisfied by what she has seen and goes back home before he does the same.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------   


“... and now I’m just waiting for them to bring him to me, as fresh as new.” Kevin ends his tale, as he and Jessica are absentmindedly watching some TV.

  
“What can I say? You’re not that bad as a detective trainee!” she chuckles.  
  
“Don’t you want to even know about what I did to those guys? Don’t you want to find out what my wicked punishment was?” he stares suspiciously at her.  
  
“I’m confident that they are still alive … besides, I trust you, whatever you decided to do to them, I’m sure they deserved it.” she cuts it short. “Just tell me, why did you ask the shop to bring the cat here and not to Mrs Brettford’s house?”  


“And lose the opportunity to have the very generous reward she mentioned in the leaflet? You bloody wish!” he strikes back.

“Money is not even a problem to you!”  
  
“It’s not a good reason to give up on an easy gain.” he insists.  
  
“You have a point…” the brunette admits.  


“However, easy my ass! I worked hard to get that reward!”  


“Okay, okay, you are right. You’re going to bring the cat to the old woman and make an impression.”   


“That’s why I’ve bought this!” he grins, showing her a pet carrier he has hidden behind the sofa.  


“ _Bought_?” she asks him in pure disbelief, her hands on her hips.  
  
  
“Bought… made people give it to me for free… you’re splitting hairs, sweetheart!” he shrugs, innocently. “You know what? It’s so encouraging, so heartwarming that you didn’t need to keep an eye on me, that you fully trusted me…”  


Jessica doesn’t say anything and she looks somewhere else.  


\- _Maybe I should start trusting him for real, just a tiny bit…_ -  
  
“Oh, I almost forgot, Jessica?”  
  
“Yeah?” she turns to him again.  


“You were wonderful on that tree, today!” he checkmates her, making her blush.  


They’re about to quarrel for that, when someone rings at the door.  
  
\- _Saved by the bell. Literally._ \- she sighs, relieved.  


It’s the guy from the grooming centre who - as a gift, of course, just like a certain someone kindly suggested - has brought back the cat, in perfect conditions.

He’s holding him in his arms and the cat seems so quiet and peaceful, but once he places him on the ground, at the threshold, the feline starts agitating again.  
  
He jumps on Killgrave’s shoulder with an agile leap, but the persuader, who wasn’t expecting that, starts shaking, in order to push him away.  


Wrong, terribly wrong move.  


The cat tightens his grip, sinking his claws on Kevin’s skin, through the shirt, before jumping on the other shoulder, repeating the same process, adding painful claws also from his hind foot, scratching his chest diagonally.  
  
“Jessicaaahhh!” he shouts and she rushes to him and she bursts out laughing.

“This is not funny!” Kevin snaps.  
  
“I beg to differ!” she keeps laughing, even more when the cat jumps on Kevin’s head, scratching his forehead, before propelling him and jumping on a shelf.  
  
“You, ungrateful ugly beast, after all the things I did for you!” Kevin snarls.  


“Are you talking about the cat… or about me?” she tries to make a witty remark, but it doesn’t work. “Oh, c’mon, Kevin, it’s not the end of the world,” she goes on, getting closer to him. “Kiss and make it better?” she suggests, starting to kiss his forehead and the part of his chest the ripped shirt left open.  
  
This cheers him up instantly.  


“He scratched me here, too.” he informs her, pointing at his crotch.  
  
“Pig!” she snaps.  
  
“Nope, cat!” he makes her smile, but then he changes his strategy. “You know, I’m positively sure that demonic beast scratched me here,” he says, touching his lips.  
  
“Oh yes, I can clearly see such a big, big scratch…” she pleases him, kissing him tenderly and patiently.  
  
“But now we have a cat to deal with,” she parts from him, walking towards the shelf.  


“Anyway, it’s more than normal if before he acted like that with you, don’t you know? Animals sense Evil!” she teases him, as she puts her hands under the cat’s front paws and lifts him up.  
  
As soon as she brings him closer to her chest, the cat hisses even more than before, hitting her face with a paw and wiggling until he slides from her arms.  
  
“Miss Jones, I’m afraid you’re not an example of virtue, either.” Kevin chuckles. “Kiss and make it better?” he teases her and, for the second time that day, Jessica shows him her third finger again.  


The cat crouches down in a corner and, with silent and slow steps, Killgrave approaches to him and he places the open pet carrier on the floor .

“C’mon, be a good, nice, sweet kitty and go inside there, it’s such a wonderful place, you know,” he tries with his best smooth voice but the cat totally ignores him as he starts licking his paws.  


“Told you so, my powers don’t work on animals,” Kevin repeats.

“But mine do!” Jessica sneers, rushing to the cat, but Kevin grabs her arm.

“No, Jessica, this is not a good idea, remember: we must bring that cat back to his owner, alive!”

  
“Huh. Yes, sure, you know, I was just testing you.” she acts innocently.

With a brilliant teamwork, lots of patience they didn’t even know they had and mostly, for once, just and only human capabilities, Kevin and Jessica managed to push the cat inside the pet carrier.

It’s late evening when they go back to that luxury neighbourhood, not far from the  _Fifth Avenue_ , heading towards the address written in the leaflet.

There’s a huge white gate that partially hides a majestic garden.  


“Holy fuck!” Jessica exclaims, before ringing the bell.

“Yeah?” a rather acid voice wonders.  


“Good evening, Mrs Brettford, we are here for the leaflet, we managed to find your cat,” Jessica informs her, as Kevin shows her the pet carrier.  


“Oh, sweet young guys, God bless you both,” the old woman softens, opening the gate.  


They walk through the cobbled path that divides the garden, observing the gazebo, the cushioned double swing, the fountain and the small swimming pool.  
  
When they reach the luxury villa with cream colored walls, the old woman is already outside, rushing to them.  
Despite her seventy years old she’s still a very nice and elegant lady, with white hair rolled in a bun.  


“Oh, Fluffy, dear boy, I missed you so much!” she opens the pet carrier taking her cat.  


“Fluffy?!” Killgrave repeats, dumbfounded. “That Satan beast is totally hairless and not even remotely tender or…” he stops talking, when he sees Fluffy purring and affectionately licking the face of his found owner.  


“Madame, we brought your cat back to you, so…” Jessica hints.  


“You’re right, young guys, I didn’t forget about my reward,” the old woman smiles, taking her wallet. “Here we go,” she hands to her a ten dollar bill.  
  
“You know, I think you’re very confused. Actually you want to give us fifty dollars, per person.” the persuader intervenes.  
  
“Of course, I’m so distracted!” the old woman shakes her head, grabbing her wallet again.  
  
“Killgrave!” Jessica reproaches him, bothered.  


“Keep counting the banknotes and do not mind what we are saying.” the charmer adds, before turning to the detective.

“Oh please, Jessica , don’t dare to tell me that I’m robbing a poor, sweet, old woman. Did you see this house?” he makes her notice.  
  
“Fuck yeah, I did see it. That’s why I wanted to stop you. Fifty dollars? Oh, c’mon, Killgrave, we should ask this old scrooge to give us at least two hundred dollars, per person!” she amuses him with her answer.  
  
There’s no need to say that he’s more than willing to please her.  
  
Satisfied and with her pockets full of money, they leave.  


“So Fluffy was right!” Kevin can’t resist the temptation of teasing her for her not-so-virtuous behaviour.

  
Jessica confines herself to shrugging.  
  
“I’m a super heroine, not a saint!”

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is my fave story, among all the ones I wrote about those two so far ^^’ 
> 
> You know, I also wanted to put their fist alcoholic night to spend together, but this chapter was already so so so so long that you’ll see it in next one, maybe ^^’
> 
> I’m 2000% cat lady so I also love the Sphynx cats , so the worst think I could make happen to that poor pet was that ugly bravado, easily fixable with a nice bath… despite the fact most of the cats hate baths… poor sweet little thing ^^’
> 
> I find canon Jessica not-so-virtuous attitude, if you reember in ‘AKA Takes a bloody number’ she accepts a bribe, as if nothing happened… I love her XD
> 
> I also find canon that Kevin keeps complaining but at the end he enjoys a lot what he does, just like in ‘AKA WWJD?’ (my fave episode ever) when Jessica takes him to a ‘mission’ with her and at first he protests, but then he loved it so much that he wants to do that again… I love him XD
> 
> I just hope this story made you smile at least once, pleeeease let me know.  
>  if you prefer darker, much darker stuff (the totally opposite of this one, LOL) I also updated ‘Teach me how to never mind’ ;)
> 
> goodnight, it’s pretty late 
> 
> Lu


	6. AKA It was not a fucking date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you fro reading and commenting this story, it means so so so much to me <3

  
  
[ ](https://imgbb.com/)   
  
  


**AKA It was not a fucking date!**  
  
On the way home, Jessica catches a glimpse of a pub. It’s mostly attended by young people around twenty years, but this gives her an idea.  
  
“Alcoholic night together?” she suggests.  
  
“I beg your pardon?” Kevin mumbles, caught off guard.  
  
“You heard me. You know we have one night a week, let’s it be tonight: we can spend part of these money, the night is still so young and I don’t want to go to bed yet.” she points out.  
  
“Oh well, it depends by what you mean with ‘go to bed’,” he winks at her with a sly smile, but she pinches his lips together with two fingers, pulling them a little bit.  
  
“Killgrave, don’t spoil what, after all, I can call a nice evening so far.” she gives him that wise advice, before letting him go.  
  
“Okay for the alcoholic night together, I just thought we would spend a quieter one, at home, all alone…” he grumbles.  
  
“You wish! You know what, my dear sociopathic? You need to learn to stay with people more often. Here's my plan: not only are we going to that pub, but you’re not supposed to use your power on anyone.” she challenges him and he accepts, with a nod of his head, following her inside the pub.

Too bad that expectations are very different from reality.  
  
They’re out of there ten minutes after, with a very pissed off Jessica.  
  
“I had told you not to use your power!” she snaps.  
  
“I had to, after you used yours to lift a teenager and smash him against the wall, just because he called you ‘Ma’am’!” Kevin recaps.  


“He was the fourth one calling me that, after only five fucking minutes we were there!” Jessica justifies. “It’s not that I’m so much older than them.”  
  
“Well, after all, you are ten years older than them, if not more…”

  
“Watch out, you’re getting into a minefield!” she pokes his chest with her finger.  
  
“Oh, but you look like a teenager to me, sweetheart.” he smiles at her, bewitched, surprising her with his answer and even more with an unexpected, stolen kiss.

  
“At least that whelp now he’s convinced that it was a joke by his friends with the help of a professional stuntman!” Killgrave justifies

  
“Yep, I guess that… you did the right thing.” Jessica admits, although she still has to recover. “Just let’s leave this shitty pub with those fucking pimply, unrespectful losers!”  


“If you are up for a walk, there’s a nice place near my former house, along the dock. We could go there.” he advises her and she trusts him.  
  
\------------------------------------  
  
“Oh, c’mon, do you call that ‘to drink’?” Jessica scoffs when, about forty five minutes later, while they’re sitting at a table of a way more elegant lounge bar, surrounded by people around their same age, Kevin doesn’t look so willingly while Jessica is filling his third glass of whisky.  


High level vintage whisky. It’s useless to say that she already reached the fifth glass and asked the waiter to leave the whole bottle there.  


“What the fuck are you afraid of? Dropping your guard? I’m at your place on my own free will, I won’t run away.” she explains, filling their glasses. “And there’s nothing new you could confess to me. I’ve known for a long time that you ‘love’ me.” she places the bottle on the table to bend both her indexes and third fingers twice, with the rest of her hands closed as fists.  
  
“Do you really have to say that with air quotes?” he retorts, feeling insulted.  


“You’re right. Sorry, Kevin. I know that, in your twisted and sick way… you truly love me.” she astonishes him with her answer, even more when she caresses his face.  
  
“However, it’s useless, I can’t distinguish it from the fake one anymore!” she grimaces, almost angry, as she sips her glass.  


“So, if it doesn’t even make any difference for you, why do you want to devastate yourself with the real one?” he protests.  
  
“Don’t even try. I need to devastate myself good and proper.” she pulls the bottle closer.  


The night goes on rather nicely. Kevin is focusing only on Jessica, so he deliberately ignores all the other people in the locale, as she fills her tenth glass.  


“What’s the point in trying to keep you far from alcohol, if you managed to drink in just one night the amount you’ve avoided for two weeks?” Kevin grumbles.  
  
“You’re always so fucking exaggerate. This is barely a light booze for me. You’ll never manage to keep me far from alcohol, just get content you reduced the amount that there was usually in my blood.” she replies, emptying her shot quickly.  
  
“I already consider it a quite important victory,” he smiles.  


“Then, let’s celebrate!” she fills his fifth glass as she drinks the little rest directly from the bottle.  


“Jessss, I guess I’ve drunk enough.” he protests, having already some difficulty to spell the words properly.  


“Oh, c’mon, don’t be such a baby, the worst that could happen is you confessing a shameful secret to me, such as that you actually think that purple sucks and you would like to wear bright yellow everytime!” she makes him laugh.  


\-----------------------------------------------   
  
When they come back home, around 1:00 a.m., Killgrave is still lucid enough to manage to open the front door with the right key at the first attempt.  
  
“I’ve missed so much this feeling of being a fucking mess!” Jessica rejoices, a little drunk, but not as much as she wanted. “But now I want to sleep until 2030!” she yawns the moment after.  
  
“I would misssh ya tooo much.” Kevin slurs, definitely drunk. “Let’s fiind a compromise. I’ll let shomeone wake ya up tomorrow by Midday, k?”  
  
“Deal!” she approves, as they head towards the stairs.  


“Jesshica, ya know that tonight, between us, it waas a da…” he tries to make her notice, but her reflexes are quick enough to silence him with a finger on his mouth.  


“Hush! Shut up and don’t dare to fuck up a nigh that has been practically perfect,” she murmus, as they head towards the corridor that brings to Jessica’s bedroom. “I’ll even allow you to give me the goodnight kiss,” she informs him and, drunk or not, Kevin can’t miss such an opportunity and places his lips on her forehead with a loud smack.  


“Goodnight, Jessh,” he greets her, walking away.  
  
\- _He can’t be right, it was not a fucking date!_ \- Jessica keeps repeating to herself, as a mantra, until sleep claims her.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------   
  
“It was not a fucking date!” is what she repeats the next afternoon, laying on a sofa  
  
Nope, she didn’t start any kind of therapy, she’s just at Trish’s place.  


“I’m afraid it was, at least a little,” Malcolm replies, as he’s busy fixing the sink in the kitchen.  
  
“I don’t consider opinions from people wearing only their underwear!” Jessica strikes back.  
  
“I’ve just taken my T-shirt off.” he defends.  
  
“Why?” Jessica frowns.  
  
“My boyfriend, my rules. He’s such a great view!” Trish approves, casting him a lustful look. “What? Are you envious, perhaps? Do you wish Killgrave could fix your sink?” her sister teases her.  
  
“Why the fuck does it seem there’s a sexual double entendre?” the brunette grows nervous.  
  
“Because there fucking _is_ a sexual double entendre!” the blonde points out.  
  
“Why do I find this topic so exciting?” Malcolm asks himself, puzzled.  
  
“Shut up, go back to work, and show me more of that yummy ass still trapped in those jeans!” the speaker obliges him, licking her lips.  
  
“No, please, Malcolm, don’t! Could you please play at the horny plumber and the bored housewife once I get out? It’s a fucking image I wish I could forget!” Jessica protests, but this brings her to some important conclusions.  
  
\- _To forget… oh, shit!_ -  


“Coming back to what we were saying, tell me more about your night, you went to a bar to get drunk, okay, but… was there any kiss?” Trish inquires, sitting next to her to face her better.  


“Well, I’ve kissed him when the cat scratched him, just to comfort him a little…”  
  
“Wait a minute, what cat?” the blonde narrows her eyes.  
  
“ Huh? Didn’t I tell you about it? It’s such a long story. However, Malcolm, that old, greedy witch of Mrs Brettford doesn’t need help anymore!” Jessica yells to make Malcolm hear her and the boy groans his assense.  
  
“And then I kissed him on the way to the bar, also because before we had been to such a ugly place where he, after all, did the right thing… and then he kissed me, but he caught me off guard. Then I kissed him at the first glass of whisky, but, c’mon, alcohol after two weeks? I would have kissed anyone, fuck!” she justifies.  
  
“Ummm…” Trish displays her perplexity.  
  
“And then I kissed him on our way home… or was he the one who kissed me? Who the hell recalls that? We were so drunk!” she giggles. “Before saying goodbye, I let him give me the goodnight kiss on my forehead.”  
  
“Geez, Jess, that’s even worse.” her sister grumbles. “That’s something… tender. You’re never tender!”  
  
“Oh, shit!” the brunette curses, burying her head under a pillow.  


“You have to face the truth. Yesterday you and Killgrave had a real, sincere, unmistakable date.” the speaker states.  


Jessica surfaces from the pillow.  
  
“How can you tell me that so calmly? Why don’t you snap at me, telling me I’m making every possible mistake and I’m losing my mind?” Jessica confronts her.  


“Maybe because you’re doing nothing wrong. I know we are talking about such a dangerous subject as Killgrave who turned your life into a living hell; but it’s also true that he had a rush with death, you made him have it… and this can change someone for real. Okay, maybe sometimes he slips, he can’t just renounce his powers, but actually he has never misstepped so far.” Trish patiently makes her notice.  
  
\- _‘Redemption for love, is it really possible?’ It could be the perfect topic for my next talk show_.- the beautiful speaker plots.  
  
“So am I not the most despicable being on this Planet if I find … not so horrible to kiss him?” Jessica asks for confirmations.  
  
“You wouldn’t be even if you fell in lo…”  


“Stop it, please! One big trouble at once. My life is already a fucking mess this way, thanks!” the detective stops her in time, leaving the house.  
  
  
“Do you really think what you said to Jessica?” Malcolm asks his girlfriend, once they’re alone.  


He has listened to their whole conversation.  
  
“Well, I do. Killgrave might have even tried to kill me… twice, actually, but, hey, he didn’t succeed, let’s acknowledge him that.” she keeps things light, but then she grows more serious. “If I’m giving a change to the Pure Evil aka my mother… why shouldn’t Jessica give him a chance?”  
  
“Let’s just hope he won’t take advantage of that.” Malcolm grumbles.  


“I don’t think he will, I saw that he’s changed deeply. There was more than one occasion he could have taken advantage of his power on me… and yet he didn’t. About you… he has just spurred you to end up staying with me… how am I supposed not to be thankful to him for that?” she adds, kneeling, so she can kiss her boyfriend.  
  
“I have to say that I needed a bit of self-confidence, I mean, look at me, and look at you, so beautiful, so smart, so independent, surrounded by all that star-system… I was sure you would never notice me…”  


“Come here, star-system!” she pulls him closer, laughing, before kissing him deeply.  
  
“This bored housewife is waiting for the horny plumber to reach her in her bedroom and, please, bring with you the right tools!” she winks at him, walking away in the sexiest way possible.  
  


When she’s back to the Villa, the first thing Jessica does is to look for Killgrave.  
She didn’t meet him when she woke up.  
She can’t find him anywhere in the house and his staff informs her that not only didn’t he leave the house, he hasn't even left his room yet.  
  
It's been since Christmas, when she surprised (and tormented, in a good way) him, that Jessica hasn’t got inside Killgrave’s room.  
  
She decides it’s time to do that again. That’s why she walks through the corridor that divides their bedrooms and doesn’t allow either the closed door, nor the switched off lights to stop her.  


“Kevin, we need to talk!” she rushes inside, slamming the door open that luckily was not locked.  
  
Kevin groans his disappointment, lying on his stomach, and burying his head under the covet. A purple one, of course.  


“Turn off the liiights… and turn yourself off as bloody well!” he whines, under the covers.  


Jessica’s only answer is to pull them away, relieved that he is wearing his pajamas, of an elegant indigo silk.  
  
“Someone is making friends with a hangover, right?” she chuckles, turning down the volume of her voice, but leaving the lights on.  
  
“I’ll never ever drink again!” he swears, feeling a jackhammer inside his head.  
  
“I already know I’ll find you more than ready to enjoy the next alcoholic night with me, in seven days.” she strikes back, sitting on his bed.  
  
Laboriously, the man turns towards her, struggling to open his eyes.  


“You drank… I don’t know... four times as much than I did. And look at you, as fresh as a rose… how can it bloody be?” he speaks to her, between a compliment and a protest, as he holds his head with both of his hands, because he has the feeling the room is spinning very fast around him.  


“Super strength also means super resistance again hangovers!” Jessica explains triumphantly. “Do you enjoy your oh-so-precious mind control? Then ask someone if he can suffer the fucking headache for you, but I don’t think it will work!” she scoffs, before leaving.  


Jessica comes back after twenty minutes, after she found in the kitchen what she needed.  
  
The lights are still on, as if Kevin somehow hoped to see her again.  
  
The girl comes in, holding a tray that she places on his lap.  
  
“Bananas, eat them for potassio. Honey,”  
  
“Yes, sweetheart?” Kevin jolts a little, such tenderness from Jessica is very unexpected.  
  
Jessica jolts as well and tries her best to keep it cool.  
  
“What the fuck? Noooo, I meant honey, like food. You moron, are you blind or what? There’s a honeypot there, on the tray. Don’t get too excited about something that will never ever happen!” she points out, acidly.  
  
“Oh well, I’d never thought we could have a date again and yet last night…” Kevin strikes back, challenging her with his look.  
  
“It was NOT a fucking date!” Jessica yells, making Kevin’s head hurt once more. “Like I was saying, honey is full of fructose which helps you to knock the alcohol down. Pineapple juice, for vitamins. I’ll be back here in half an hour to check if you took all of those things.” she calms down, walking towards the threshold.  


“Thank you, Jess.” he murmurs. “But if you don’t have these issues, then how…”  


“Can you even imagine all the times I had to make Trish sober up?” She makes him smile. “And if that stuff doesn’t work, I’ll let you have a bath with wasabi, but I’d rather it not come to this!”  


\-----------------------------------------------   


The first remedies suggested by Jessica proved to work very well and the morning after she figures out that Kevin is better than ever when he reaches her for breakfast, all dressed up.  
  
“What did you want to tell me yesterday?” he asks her, sitting next to her, as she’s filing her plate with every sort of food at their disposal.  


Kevin prefers to take only a few slices of toasted bread and some orange juice.  
  
“Oh so you do recall I wanted to talk with you about something!” she says among the spoonfuls of yogurt. “Don’t you find a little weird that Trish doesn’t remember anything about both when you asked her to take me to that shopping center and take those pictures, and when you went to her radio booth and approached her?” she makes him notice, as she eats some fresh fruit.  


“You’re right, it’s weird, indeed…” he says, biting a croissant.  


“Hell yeah, it is. I mean, okay, you could have asked her to forget it, but after twenty-four, forty-eght… let it be even ninety-six fucking hours … she should be supposed to remember now. It has been whole weeks since then!” she grows nervous.  


“You’re right. Maybe did the duration of my power extend?” Kevin wonders, thoughtful.  
  
“After all, you talked about your progress that night in that locale, right before tuning Luke against me…”  
  
“Oh, bloody hell! Why do you want to spoil my breakfast mentioning that baboon?” he growls.  
  
“Because I need to figure things out, you ninny!” she retorts. “The main point is… what did it happen after your last injection? A normal order from you keeps lasting the usual time, but it seems that things change when you order someone to forget something, did you do that recently?” she questions him.  
  
“Nope, I guess Patsy was the last one.” he admits. “I didn’t ask something like that, not even to the Junkie…”   


“We need to crack this open, Kevin!” she drags him away from the table, giving him just the time to grab his croissant and a slice of bread.  
  
\-------------------------------------   


“Trish, please, open up, it’s me. If Malcolm is there is even better,” Jessica spurs her sister, speaking through the videophone. “Kevin is here with me, too, and we need to do a little test.”  
  
With a quickness that astonishes Jessica, Trish opens the door.  


“What kind of test?” she grows curios.  


“I don’t want to hear anything about it!” Malcolm whines from behind the sofa.  


“Is this the brave, fearless man, ready to protect you who I helped to be at your side?” Kevin rolls his eyes.  
  
“Hey! I’m very, very brave, it’s just that I prefer you ninety meters away from me!” Malcolm protests, still hidden behind the sofa.  


“Be responsible for your actions, act like a real man and come here. I swear I won’t do anything to you.” Killgrave insists and the boy has no other choice.  


“Hey! Don’t you dare command my boyfriend!” Trish snaps at Kevin.  
  
“Oh, please, that was not even an order, he was just preventing him from making himself ridiculous.” Jessica replies.  
  
She doesn’t even seem to figure out she is actually defending Killgrave.  


“You were talking about a test. Shoot. What’s it about?” the blonde goes back to the main topic.  
  
“Killgrave’s orders about memory start to freak me out. Just think about the one he gave to you. You didn’t manage to recall it anymore!”  


“Shit, Jess, you’re right!” Trish grows alarmed, before Malcom holds her tight.  
  
“Don’t be afraid, baby, I won’t let him do anything to you anymore!” Malcolm finds his usual braveness, challenging the persuader with his look.  


“Good, does it mean you’re volunteering, then? Because, you know, it makes no difference to me” Killgrave sneers.  


“Vo-volunteering for what?” Malcolm gulps.  
  
“Let’s get to the fucking point, we need someone to make them forget something, to be monitored over time. “ Jessica explains. “I would gladly do that, but oops, that’s true, Killgrave can’t control me anymore!” she shrugs. “Yeah, we could ask to someone of his staff, but I’d prefer it would be one of you two, you’re so accustomed to this stuff by then.” she tries to persuade them.

  
“Trish, you know that I love you and everything, but…” Malcolm grumbles.  


“Okay, okay, i’ll do it. How hard can it be?” Trish gives in. “But don’t you dare make me forget a business meeting, my agenda is very busy!” she warns them.  


“It won’t be anything like that, it’s going to be simpler than you guess.” Killgrave promises to her. “You’ll have to forget something that you don’t know yet.”  
  
“You know what? I’m glad you volunteered, it’s easier with you,” Jessica mumbles. “Do you remember when we were twenty years old? Alan McGown, your boyfriend at that time... we got in on once, in the back of your favourite pub.” she reveals to her.  
  
“You’re such a bitch, Jessica, how could you?” Trish snaps at her.  
  
“Kevin…” Jessica calls for backup.  
  
“Patsy, forget what Jessica has just revealed to you,” he orders and then he turns towards Malcolm. “And we can’t risk you to reveal it to her, so, forget it, you too.” he adds, for good measure.  


“Truth is that we had to test you both. So we’ll know if the anomaly is only with you, Trish, or if it’s something general.” Jessica confesses, exchanging an understanding look with Killgrave.  
  
“So, are you about to start this test or what?” the speaker asks them, rather eagerly.  


“Well, guess what? We’re already done with the test.” Jessica informs her. “We’ll see you in some days, to see how it goes. Thanks for your collaboration.” Jessica greets her friends, leaving with Kevin.  
  
“That thing you revealed to Trish… bloody hell, I want to forget it as well!” Kevin grumbles, corroded by jealousy, as they walk away.  
  
“What the fuck do you want from me? You didn’t even know me back to those days!” Jessica acidly strikes back, before reinforcing the message. “And if you think that my living together with you is my first time living together with a guy, you’re just a deluded man!”  


TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the lovely sketch from the very talented Fatima for last chapter *O*  
> [](https://ibb.co/Kj20YG7)
> 
> about this chapter...  
> Jessica’s barriers are about to fall, bit by bit, and Kevin doesn’t even know it ;)
> 
> I recalled how fun it was to write drunk!Kevin with the ‘wavering meetings’ , but the one with hangover is even funnier, lol
> 
> In a certain way, there was some hurt/comfort from Jessica, lol.
> 
> I apologise if Trish and Malcom seem to be popped out from a very cheesy porn movie … those two did everything on their own XD
> 
> I also apologise if there wasn’t any new Kevin’s ‘mission’ thi chapter wasn’t planned ^^’ but I hope you won’t mind.
> 
> I hope it stole a smile from you :)  
> Leave a tiny comment, if you want to make me smile as well <3 
> 
> Goodnight ^^


	7. AKA JFK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff of the fluffiest types

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Fluff. But heavy one, the one that clings to you and then you can’t break free anymore ... the one that the Dentist will gloat when he’ll present you the fee because of all the sugariness.
> 
> You might come across Killy who is worse than children who took too much sugar, Jessica who has the patience of a saint, darts, candies, various and possible missions and well-targeted puns in a chapter that I thought would be very short XD ... are sure you want to read? ^^ '  
> I warned you eh, then don't say I didn’t XD

  
[ ](https://imgbb.com/)   
  
  


  
  
**AKA JFK**  


“ So what do we do now? ” Kevin asks, once they get home.  
  
"Why are you using plural as if it implies that we have to do something together?" Jessica points out, grumpy. "I have my investigations to carry out, you do what you want!"  
  
"To verify the effects of my commands concerning memory I will have to wait at least four days ... what can I do before then?" he protests.  
  
"Well, as far as I know TV should be hosting your favorite team's rugby match today ..." Jessica tries to catch his interest as she goes to her studio and he follows her.  
  
"Nope, I don't want to!"  
  
"Baseball, then!" she makes another attempt.  


“No, no sports, no things to watch on TV. I need more dynamism. " he points out.  
  
"Why don't you get Daniel to give you more cooking lessons then?" Jessica suggests, sitting down at her desk and turning on the laptop.

"I do not want to!" he mumbles, sitting on the desk.

"Maybe you can get Ingrid to teach you how to iron shirts in that flawless perfect way… no, wait,  _I_ don't want you to!" she growls, making him laugh.

The fact that she and Daniel are now a happy couple does not, however, bring that Swedish Barbie into her favor.

  
“Pay an unexpected visit to Trish, so you can get interviewed as a freak, right? Maybe you can test if your power works on the radio, too? With the hospital phone you did your best ... or your worst! " she mumbles at the memory.

Killgrave smiles, but shakes his head negatively.  
  
"Shopping to increase your wardrobe?" Jessica makes another attempt, starting to run out of her patience.

"Naaah, mine is rich enough, however, wait ... do you want us to shop for yours?"  
  
"Forget it, I'll never go back to being your remote controlled doll!" she snaps. “And then I meant activities that involve _you_ walking away. I have to work!" she makes things clear.  
  
'"But I'm bored!" Kevin shows his disappointment, snorting.  
  
"Damn, it's true you never stop being a fucking ten!" she snaps, holding her head in her hands.  
  
Kevin gets up from the desk, quickly walks around and joins Jessica, staring at the screen with her.  
  
"I can help you with your investigation!"  
  
And no, it's not a question.

Jessica pulls the laptop closer, glaring at the persuader.  
  
"Hell fucking no! This is serious stuff, cases that take years and years of knowhow, a lot of reasoning, mental ruminations ... you are at the 'pathetic amateur' level! " she asserts, sour.  
  
“Then give me again a mission suited to my level,” he urges her.  
  
"I don't think you exactly jumped with joy when I gave you the cat mission!" she looks at him, bewildered.  
  
"At first, but then, all that brainstorming work, the interrogations, the research, the resolution of the case ... I liked it, I want to do it again." Killgrave argues. "If you don't want me to use my power for evil things, you have to show me the way I should channel it."

"I don't know what else I could make you do, right now, off the cuff ..." she becomes thoughtful.  
  
"What if I go out and I create a problem on my own? So then I can solve it!" he decides, almost as enlightened.

Jessica's hand grabs him firmly by the jacket before he can walk away.

"Stop there, earthquake on two legs, give me at least twenty minutes so I can find your perfect duties!" She gives up, retrieving her laptop, but this time for a completely different kind of research, while the charmer watches her with a pleased smile.  
  
"But ... don't look!" she turns the monitor completely towards herself. “You wanted to put the darts in the study, didn’t you? That’s it, play with it, while I look for something suitable for you, ”she suggests as a compromise and this time she manages to convince him, trying hard not to mock him for his bad aim.

About twenty minutes later, Jessica hands him the case list to keep him busy with, providing all the basic information.

“A quarrel to settle in a neighborhood… this is a cup of cake, a stolen bike… well this will lead to some interrogation, I like it… and… an old lady to help cross the street, if I find one? But the latest is not even an investigation! " Kevin mutters, reading the list.

"But it's a good deed, it certainly doesn't hurt you!" Jessica retorts, as she picks up the darts that have missed the target and are stuck in the panel… all of them, for the record.  
  
"It's a really difficult game .. and I was at a considerable distance ..." the persuader mumbles in his defense.

In response, Jessica takes a single dart, goes to the desk, which is the most distant point possible, and throws it firmly, sticking it in the precise center of the target.  
  
"Oh yes, it's really very difficult, indeed!" She enjoys humiliating him, before he leaves, with the list in his hand and his tail between his legs.  
  
\---------------------------------------------- 

It is sunset when Kevin returns and finds Jessica exactly where he left her.  
  
"I bet you haven't even eaten," he comments and his tone is reproachful.  
  
"Here's my lunch!" she replies, holding up a pack of skittles. "They are great with whiskey, well ... even this fake one!" she shrugs, pointing to the bottle.

He doesn't even try to argue, he knows better.  
  
\- _At least it's not real alcohol!_ \- he ponders with relief.

"Was it at least a productive afternoon?" he asks, sitting on the desk.

It must be one of his favorite spots.  
  
"Hell yeah, I'm this close from solving a case, a serious one!" she informs him, indicating a tiny distance between thumb and forefinger as she munches on a couple of candies. "And I also received a new request."  
  
"Good for you," he smiles, grabbing the packet of colorful candy.  
  
Jessica watches him as he just pulls out the purple candies, arranging them on the desk.  
  
"Fuck, Killgrave, you're obsessed with it, get some treatment!" she rolls her eyes.  
  
He gets up and leaves the study, without saying a word, but he’s back about ten minutes later, waving a bag of black licorice tablets.

He pulls one out, also picks up a purple candy from the desk and puts it in Jessica's mouth, who instinctively opens her lips.

"Don't you think they taste great together?" he asks her, doing the same.

Reluctantly , Jessica finds herself nodding, that mix is really explosive.

"However, they're just stupid candies, let's not make a deal out of it!" she barks.  
  
This is before Kevin reaches out to her quickly and steals an unexpected kiss from her.

Just as Jessica is about to delve into it, Kevin moves away, victorious.

"You're right, my dear, I taste much sweeter." he smiles slyly, while she has yet to recover.  
  
\- _That's damn true too!_ \- the detective must recognise, before changing the subject.

"Seriously, have you already completed all the things I gave you to do?"

"Quarrel to quell? Oh please! " he answers, with a braggart attitude. “The stolen bike? Yes, that one, I grant you, it took me a little longer, but the owner of the shop near the place of the theft was very cooperative in showing me the surveillance cameras and then finding someone who knew the culprit was easier than to breathe, ”he continues. "Perhaps the most complicated thing of all was the old woman to help cross the street, I couldn't find any, so I went to the nearest hospice, invited one of them to follow me and made her cross Fifth Avenue. And then I left. " 

"What?! Did you really leave a poor old woman, probably suffering from Alzheimer's, abandoned on the busiest street in _New York_? " Jessica recapitulates, stunned.  
  
"Well, wasn't that what you asked me?" he shrugs nonchalantly.  
  
"Killgrave, remind me to stick only to the missions to give you and never ask you again for any selfless good deed!" she squeezes her temples with one hand.  
  
“Bad good deed aside, it's still a remarkable achievement. Why don’t we climb a level higher, mm?" she suggests to him after a few moments of silence.  
  
"In the sense that I have to climb on something to solve the cases that you entrust me, like pulling a stupid cat down from a tree?" he becomes suspicious, not liking that prospect.

Jessica giggles.  
  
"No felines or animals of any kind this time, I promise."  
  
"So what do you mean?" he questions her.  
  
“This afternoon a mother phoned me, worried that her thirteen year-old son is hanging out with bad company…”  
  
“At thirteen? Very likely! " he nods.

“Don't interrupt! I was saying, in that woman's house, jewels and precious things are constantly disappearing from her bedroom. The woman is convinced that her son takes drugs and sells that stuff to get the fix " she finishes explaining to him.  
  
“So what am I supposed to do? Find the brat and get him to go rehab? Even if I did, my command would last a few days ... "  
  
"Number one, we don't know yet if he actually needs to buy the fix. Number two, find out why he behaves that way, that’s what I’m asking you to do. " she clarifies.  
  
"Because with you he would be a bit evasive, while with me he would feel an inexplicable desire to tell me the truth, isn't it?" he chuckles.  
  
"Exactly, you, nothing but an inflated balloon! You have a terrifying power, but it can also be useful, if used in the right way, so get busy! " Jessica replies, giving him all the information about it.

The teenager in question lives in _Turtle Bay_ , on Forty-eighth street, easily accessible, even without vehicles.  
  
"Today I would say that you have done too much, but tomorrow ... what do you say, should we go for a ride over there?" she suggests.  
  
Kevin's face lights up with enthusiasm.  
  
"Does that mean you'll come with me too?"  
  
Jessica gets up from her desk, walking towards him.

"Well yes, I will check you, not because I don't trust you, but because I like to see you in action ..." she confesses, before giving him an appreciative smack on the butt "You are sexy when you do!" she winks, before walking away and leaving Kevin stunned.

\------------------------------   
  
The following afternoon, a detective and her more than willing assistant set out along the tree-lined avenues of that neighborhood, before reaching the right apartment.  
The mother has already been informed and is waiting for them in the living room.  
  
"Hello, thanks again for accepting my request, Cale just got back from school, he's in his room, you can go." the lady informs them.  
  
She is a middle-aged woman, her eyes are surrounded by dark circles that prove her constant state of apprehension for her son.  
  
"Hi, Cale, can we disturb you?" Jessica is as affable as possible, opening the door to the boy’s room which fortunately is not locked.  
  
A tall, thin teenager, with brown curls and hazel eyes, hidden by the slightly thick lenses of his glasses, looks at them suspiciously.  
  
"Who the heck are you?"   
  
“Why are you stealing from your mother? Do you take drugs and do you need them for the fix? Tell us the truth immediately! " Killgrave cuts it short.

"They blackmail me." the boy immediately confesses, surprising himself.

He had sworn he would never mention it to anyone.  
  
"Who is blackmailing you? Why? How? Tell us everything. "  
  
"There are bullies in school ... they saw me kiss Simon, no one knows I'm gay ... so I'm buying their silence, at any price." he confesses.  
  
If he had told Jessica that it might have been any far-fetched excuse to keep up appearances, but it was Killgrave who had asked those questions.  
That was the absolute truth.  
  
"Oh well, at least your mother will be much more relieved when she knows what’s what," Jessica comments. “Without telling her everything, I mean, only that there are bullies who blackmail you, for another reason that we will invent. You will tell her the rest one day, when and if you feel ready. " she clarifies, with complicity.  
  
“No, wait, you can't tell her such a thing! She will never let me leave the house again, she would be too worried for me… ”the boy alarms.

“Not only will we tell them, but we will solve this problem once and for all. Those bullies will pay for it with their own coin, ” the charmer decides, surprising Jessica.  
  
After all, she just asked him to find out the truth.

"I bet they nag you every day, don't they, Cale?" he continues.

"Every day, at recess time ..." the teenager informs him.  
  
"Good. Tomorrow we will not be caught unprepared! " the man winks at the boy. "Do you have a cell phone?"  
  
"Yep, strangely they haven't taken that away from me yet."

"They won't dare bother you anymore, when I'm done with them, just get ready to capture the moment." the charmer instructs him.  
  
"What do you have in mind, Killgrave?" Jessica looks at him suspiciously.

"Why don't you come and assist on your own?" Kevin suggests.  
  
\-----------------------------------   
  
The next day, punctual as clockwork, the three bullies isolate Cale in a deserted corner of the large courtyard.  
  
What they do not expect is that an elegant and handsome man of about forty joins them, with an icy expression.  
  
“What’s the matter, Cale, did you take your father with you? This won't change anything, I can punch that fop like nothing, it takes a lot more than a look to scare me! " the first bully laughs, the most massive of the three.  
  
"He's not my father," Cale specifies. "But he means trouble for you!"   
  
"Well, we have five minutes before recess ends." Killgrave mutters, with a wicked grin. "Let's do something quick."

\---------------------------   
  
"Did you make them drop their pants and pose in intimate moments while Cale filmed everything?" Jessica summarizes, as they walk away from school.  
  
She has witnessed it all, staying hidden. 

"A prickly secret must be fought with another prickly secret, it doesn't matter if it is fake, it's the photos and videos that talk!" Killgrave replies, all pompous.  
  
"It's bastard enough to be your style ... I would have solved it with a good fist fight!" she mumbles.  
  
"To each their own style, my darling." he makes her smile. "And now let's go collect payment for the solved case."  
  
"Such as 'money we're going to spend next week on our booze night', right?" Jessica winks.  
  
She 'll never tell him, but she's getting a taste for it.  
  
\---------------------------- Exactly  
  
Seven days from the last visit the two made to Trish, Jessica and Kevin consider it a time long enough to go and test the effects of their experiment.

"Is there Malcolm also here?" Jessica asks as her sister opens the door.  
  
“Why should he be here? It is not that we live in constant symbiosis. Okay, yes, we're a couple, but personal spaces are of vital importance and… ”Trish begins her tirade.  
  
"So?" the brunette insists.  
  
"He’s in bed, sleeping." the blonde decides to confess. "Reason why you should keep your voice low."   
  
"I don't see why, since we need him too." Killgrave counters, raising his voice deliberately. "Malcolm, wake up and come here, now!" he orders, but then makes his considerations. "Get dressed first, though!" he adds, for good measures.  
  
Within minutes, Malcolm joins them in the room, in presentable condition.  
  
"What’s the matter? Do you still want guinea pigs for your experiments?" the AfroAmerican boy mutters, hugging Trish protectively.  
  
"No, thanks, we're still stuck on the first one." Jessica shrugs. "So, Trish, did you remember that thing I told you?"  
  
"What did you say to me? Was it important? Was it for your investigation? Was it for my job? " the speaker grows agitated.  


"Okay, you don't remember." she deduces. "What about you, Malcolm?"  
  
"Uh?" he looks at her with an expression still half asleep that is enough answer to her.  
  
"Ah, so last week you made me forget something!" Trish figures out. “That’s what your experiment was. Well, Jessica Campbell Jones, I don't like someone playing with my mind, so give me that memory back now or I swear… ” Trish snarls.  
  
"Patsy, forget that Jessica told you you forgot that thing she had told you and I made you forget." Killgrave intervenes in time, calming her down instantly. "And you must do the same!" he adds, looking at Malcolm.  
  
"Uh?" Jessica's former neighbor looks confused again.  
  
"Damn, saying that was worse than a tongue twister." Kevin whispers to Jessica, amusing her, as they walk to the exit.

"Why are you leaving already? You have just arrived." Trish asks them perplexed.  
  
"You know what? We just wanted to drop by and say hello, I have to get this damn sociopath used to socialize a little!" Jessica justifies themselves before they leave.  


"Well, well, we established that my memory commands no longer have an expiration date!" Killgrave proudly comments on the way back.

“Just what you needed, right? Even more power! " she rolls her eyes. "Sometimes I wonder if it didn't work with yourself too!"

"What do you mean?" he frowns.  
  
“How do you sleep at night knowing the horrible things you've done? It is clear that you must have forgotten them. " she speculates.  
  
"I remember them one by one ... I just don't find them so horrible!" he shrugs, once again proving how selective his conscience is.  
  
“The maid in _Mykonos_ who made a mistake ironing your shirt? You made her iron her arm! " she reminds him, still distressed.  
  
"And from then on she never made a mistake!" he points out.  
  
“The waiter in _Paris_ who in your opinion looked at me too insistently? You made him use the dish soap as if it was eye drops! "  
  
"Oh yes, I still seem to hear his screams!" he grins.  
  
"You made his father abandon a child, in the middle of a road, just because you needed a fucking driver!" she reminds him of. "I wasn't there this time, but as soon as they told me I didn't doubt for a moment that you would be perfectly capable of such an awful thing!" she looks at him with disdain.  
  
"If he was like my father, I only made that child a favor!" Killgrave retorts.

"It's not like if you had a shitty family, everyone must have it automatically, they were happy and you destroyed them." Jessica puts him in front of the reality of the facts.

As it rarely happens, Kevin doesn't know how to answer back.  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened to you as a child, I'm serious, but that doesn't authorize you to ruin other people's lives." she adds.

"I can find him, I can fix things, I can make everyone forget everything that has happened, since by now we have discovered that there are no deadlines for that type of command of mine." he points out. "I can restore a perfect happy family, since, apparently, there are some."

Jessica looks at him in amazement.   
  
"Would you really do that?" he asks.  
  
- _Did his selective consciousness give any sign of life?-_ she wonders.  
  
"Yes, even if it is not a mission that you entrust to me to get to the cases with pictures on the wall…”

"And you are already at seven resolved cases, I admit I have underestimated you." she smiles at him.  
  
"This task instead is an extra, I will not gain anything, but I feel that at least I have to try."

Jessica hugs him, moved, regardless of whether they are still on the street, in the midst of passers-by, but above all oblivious to the fact that she shouldn't make a gesture like that.

She wouldn’t give a damn not even if Hogarth or Inspector Costa saw them.  
  
“Kevin, it's amazing to hear you talk like that. I don't know if yours is just a fucking play, but if so, continue the staging, because even the idea that you can really change so much is too good to disappoint me. " she murmurs, close to him.  
  
"No acting, Jessica, you just make me a better man." he perjures, stroking her hair without doing anything else so as not to spoil the moment.  
  
\---------------------------------------------   
  
Kevin's promise has become a matter of principle for him and with Jessica's help they discovered that his victim's wife has taken refuge with her son in _Chicago_ and that's where they are headed.  
  
Jessica didn’t prove to be very upright when Kevin told the hostess that theirs was the millionth booking and therefore they would travel for free.  
  
Now they are at the proper terminal, waiting for their flight.  
  
Kevin is all focused on looking at something and following his gaze Jessica realizes that it is the sign of the airport, shown on a billboard.  
  
"What do you find so fascinating about it?" she asks him, also to break that silence.  
  
"JFK. J. F. K. It almost seems like a sign of destiny, don't you think? " he smiles. “And as Valentine's Day approaches, maybe I could have it extended into ' _Jessica fancies Killgrave_ ' and leave it exposed all day long,” he suggests with a cocky smirk. “It also works as well for ' _Jones fancies Kevin_.' if you prefer.” he adds smugly.

“I don't fucking prefer anything! In your dreams! " she barks.  
  
"Maybe it’s better ‘ _Jessica fucked Killgrave_ ', right?" he suggests as a blatant variant.  
  
"Can we reevaluate ' _Jessica fancies Kevin_ '?" she compromises, before thinking about it better. "Actually, no, better yet, ' _Jessica fought Killgrave_ ', much more appropriate!"  
  
"' _Jessica followed Killgrave'_?" he tries.  
  
"Because she was forced to!" she specifies. “Well, if I have to be honest about that… it wasn't even that necessary. I would also have done it on my own free will. "

"What ..." Kevin is almost afraid to ask her.  
  
“Oh come on, you moron, didn't you notice I was smiling at you long before you ordered me to? You must have serious self-esteem problems if you thought you had to use your powers to ask me out, " she continues, with nonchalance.

"But ..." he stumbles.

“Of course, the magic would break as soon as you acted like the ruthless asshole you were at the time; which means five minutes later and _then_ you should have used your powers to keep me there with you. " she reveals.  
  
Meanwhile, Kevin reflects on the things that, aware or not, Jessica has just revealed to him.  
  
\- She _liked me right away. She no longer considers me a ruthless asshole._ -

“Why not ' _Jessica fooled Killgrave_ '? You know, that Chinese dinner thing… ”she resumes that innocent game between them.

From the face he makes to her, the detective figures out that the persuader is still quite touchy about it.  
  
"Okay, a more harmless thing like ' _Jessica fed Killgrave_ '?" she corrects herself.  
  
“With what do you usually cook? It is more suitable ' _Jessica finished Killgrave'_! " he enjoys teasing her.  
  
“What an ungrateful bastard! You deserve a ' _Jessica forsakes Killgrave_ '!" she snaps.  
  
"Oh please, there is zero chance that could happen, the same as ' _Jessica forgets Killgrave_ ', not even if I still had control over you and ordered it!" he counters.  
  
That is before he becomes more taciturn, interrupting that game.

"What's up?" Jessica asks him after a while.

"Will there ever be a ' _Jessica forgives Killgrave_ '?" he asks, wavering  
  
Jessica doesn't even have an answer to give herself, much less to him.  
  
"Come on, Kevin, let's go board." is the only thing she says to him, getting up from her chair.  
  
\- _At least she didn't say a sharp 'No, never!'_ \- he silently rejoices, following her.  
  
  
TBC  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehmm can you forgive me for all this super sweet sweetness? ^^ '  
> I know, maybe they may seem OOC but in my head they seem to work so perfectly ^^''s  
> probably my head has problems, but here we break down an open door. XD
> 
> Send so much love to that poor old woman stuck on Fifth Avenue, she's close to my heart <3 XD
> 
> Never like the newly awakened Malcolm who can’t think straight <3 XD
> 
> At the scene of their first meeting, in the series, Jessica smiled when she saw Killy and that's long before he told her to #changemymind 
> 
> I hope you liked it, but feel free to tell me everything
> 
> I know that it had nothing to do with Christmas, on the contrary, it was more suitable for Valentine's Day haha, but I wish you a Merry Christmas anyway! <3


	8. AKA My little purple disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anything to keep Kevin out of the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "This story participates at the Challenge of the superfluous organized by the facebook group Il Giardino di Efp"
> 
> Prompt used: 12 Stained carpet 34 Lavender detergent  
> Well in the end maybe I managed to make a collection, because here ye, here ye, this shot (one of the most comical I've ever written with these two, I warn you) no longer follows the chronological order but is a kind of spin off of the previous one, with a missing moment before they go to the airport.

  
[ ](https://imgbb.com/)   
  


**AKA My little purple disaster**

After all those weeks, now it has been more than a month, that Jessica has been staying there at Killgrave's house, the detective has realized one thing above all: he is extremely proud of the oriental carpet in his living room.

She still remembers when he gave her an in-depth tour of the entire villa and they stayed in that room for a time that she deemed too long.

“It comes from the Iranian city called  _Nain_ , you know? Excellence in terms of refinement in Persian craftsmanship,” he has told her the first time, bending over to caress the precious fabric with his hand. "It is produced with a wool of higher quality than the average, it also has silk inlays especially those concerning its geometric pattern.

The first time Jessica preferred to listen to him, remaining silent.

"In the  _Nain_ city the production started very late, around the early 1930s, which means that very few items were produced and even fewer were exported," Kevin has explained, joining her in the living room one afternoon as she watched absent-mindedly a teleshopping of knives, perhaps as she daydreamed she could use them on him.

"And since when have you been this carpet great expert?"

This time she hasn’t succeeded in remaining silent.

"My dear, do you still know me so little?" Kevin has chuckled, sliding closer to her on the sofa. “I happen to be a big connoisseur and admirer of all the most beautiful and elegant things,” he has murmured, stroking her cheek with the tip of his index finger, without her shrinking at his touch, strangely. "Obviously for the second quality you are the exception that confirms the rule!" he added soon after.

"On the other hand, when it comes to being a dickhead asshole you are always the living epitome!" she has snapped, walking away.

The third time Jessica has gone to the living room to enjoy the fireplace on a particularly cold day in early January.

He probably must have had the same idea and that's how they have ended up crossing each other, warming themselves at the same fire and looking at the same carpet in the center of that room.

"You know, Jessica, the quality of a  _Nain_ carpet is determined by the number of 'La' of the carpet: as a matter of fact the word 'La' in their language means 'layer'." he has started the conversation again. “The carpet can range from 4 to 12 La, this one has 6, not bad at all as a result. A  _Nain_ 6 La has three threads in each fringe, with a knot density of around 850,000-1,000,000 knots per square meter! " he informed her, enthusiastic.

"That’s exactly what I would do to your tongue to stop you from babbling about this fucking carpet again!" Jessica has blurted out, more and more convinced that that is a new form of torture devised by the sadistic persuader to torment her once more, now that he can no longer control her.

“You know what I'm telling you, Jess? It's minus ten degrees outside but it's nothing compared to your oh-so-cold bloody attitude! " he has scolded her, insulted, taking his cashmere coat in order to go out, under the girl’s amused eyes.  
  


There are only two days left until the agreed departure for the mission which consists of bringing one of Killgrave’s former victims closer to his family.

Jessica took the opportunity to work a bit on the investigation she still has in progress, this after entrusting Kevin with a respectable case this time.

Now the detective is lying on the sofa, fumbling with her cell phone, trying to track down where a robber can hide and with him also find the stolen goods.

It's just after three in the afternoon, but that doesn't stop her from drinking a bottle of  _Amarone of Valpolicella_ , without even using a glass.

Killgrave is not all wrong with his wisecracks about the girl lacking some elegance.

It's one of her allowed drinking days, but she's opted for something less devastating than hard liquor, after all in all she's making progress.

Her gaze falls on the carpet below, that beautiful ivory carpet with geometric and floral patterns.

"'And, Jessica, you won't believe me but every knot on this carpet is handmade, which makes it worth over fourteen thousand dollars!'" she makes fun of Killgrave’s way to talk,, as she glares at the object that makes the charmer oh-so-proud.

"Fourteen thousand bucks for this fucking slightly grown tea towel ?!" she mutters aloud, skeptical, drinking again. “Shit, people just don't know how the fuck to spend their money; or well, it’s not that he really spends money or if he does it’s not exactly his money! "

After yet another large sip that makes her empty the bottle of half of its content, she puts the bottle on the table and continues her business.

She has the smart idea of triangulating the latest sightings of that thug and that leads her to a brilliant deduction.

"Of course! I figured out where you hide, you son of a bitch! " she rejoices, but in doing so she gives an involuntary kick to the leg of the table, with enough force to make it tremble.

Unfortunately, among her powers Jessica does not have super-speed and is unable to grab that bottle of wine in time, which inexorably falls from the table.

The impact on the wool, as soft as it is precious, prevents the bottle from shattering, but not from pouring out its contents, almost completely.

Jessica is almost in shock.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, no, fuck, what the fuck have I done?" she immediately gets up, starting to spin back and forth around the carpet.

She picks up the precious bottle, even if it is now of little use, as she observes that purple stain spreading out without any mercy under her eyes, defiling the purity of that ivory.

\-  _Fuck, Jessica, congratulations, you poured a very precious wine that comes from Italy and costs about two thousand dollars a bottle on a rare oriental carpet that is worth at least fourteen thousand, the whole thing is almost ironic!_ -

As a matter of fact, despite the situation, Jessica starts laughing, but it's more likely a hysterical laugh.

\-  _Come on, nothing bad happened, you can fix it! -_ she tries to stay positive, moving the surrounding sofas, coffee table and furniture.

She goes to get some tea towels in the kitchen but when she tries to dab the huge stain it only makes things worse, with the fibers that are now impregnated with the smell of wine.

"Oh, shit, shit, shit!" Jessica has a nervous breakdown, such as to lure Ingrid into the living room too.

"What happened ... Oh  _Mein Gott_ !"

The waitress's fright is such as to reveal her Swedish-German origins. “What have you done,  _Frauline_ Jones?  _Herr_ Killgrave will go on a rampage! "

"Oh, thank you very much, Brilliant Mind Barbie, I really haven’t figured it out yet by myself!" the detective rolls her eyes.

"We could take it to the laundry, no, there's no time, we could call a home laundry, no, they wouldn't accept, we could ..." the waitress panics, but Jessica is beside her in an instant, with her hand pressing on a precise point of the blonde's slender neck.

"Do me a favor, A Thousand-Useless-Ideas Barbie, , shut the fuck up!" Jessica mutters, waiting for the young girl to faint in her arms.

She closes her in the wardrobe, hoping that she will remain unconscious for a time long enough.

"I'm a fucking idiot, first I had to ask her where she keeps the detergents!" the detective curses herself, deciding to do it on her own.

Jessica wanders around the villa for a while until she finds some sort of storage room that can help her.

She grabs a lavender detergent, sure that this will please a certain someone, and goes back to the living room to get busy.

It is no great mystery that household chores are not Jessica’s cup of tea (more like glass of scotch) and she does not even bother to read the instructions, but pours the thick and viscous cleaning liquid directly into direct contact with the fabric, without even diluting it.

Result? If nothing else it remedies the smell of wine, given that the carpet now gives off a very good and enveloping scent of lavender, but the reaction with the previous stain without the correct treatment creates a myriad of shades ranging from the darkest purple to the most tenuous wisteria.

When Jessica, with another of her thoughts, remembers that in the closet there is also a vacuum cleaner and uses it in an attempt to dry the carpet a little, she ends up making the color spread out even on those few parts that miraculously were still left intact.

Even running two hair dryers over it at the same time doesn't make things better.

“Jessica, have you seen Ingrid? I can't find her anywhere… ”  
  
Daniel takes her by surprise, who, unlike her now girlfriend, is much less formal with her.

"But ... oh, dammit, Jessica, what have you ..."

Jessica has only one thing left to do.

\----------------------------------------

When, after sunset, Killgrave returns, he finds Jessica waiting for him directly in the hall.

"Hello, is everything alright? How did the case go?" she is affable and also rather helpful, taking his coat.

This is because he doesn't want him to open the wardrobe, finding his passed out waitress and cook inside.

"Wonderfully, my darling!" he smiles at her, pleased by that unusual attitude from her. "Your suspicions were well founded, in that witness protection mission one of the policemen in charge was corrupt and, as you can imagine, it took me very little to make him confess!" he explains triumphantly.

"If it took you so short, why did you come back just now?" she frowns, even though in her heart she is grateful that he did. 

"Because after seeing me at work, detective Costa thought it was best to ask for my help with the interrogations he had pending, with some badasses who didn't speak ... and ooh, I did feel a lot like I was in an episode of  _Broadchurch_ ! " Kevin chuckles. “And Costa was so satisfied with my work that he couldn't stop complimenting me… spontaneous compliments, you know? Not because I ordered him 'Tell me I was good.'! " he clarifies, with a smile that does not abandon him.

He has such enthusiasm as a child's, which makes him somewhat tender, but Jessica has no time for tenderness.

"Huh, I want you to tell me every detail, but let's go talk about it on the terrace," she tries to prod him.

“After you already took off my coat? And with such a cold that it is close to snow?" Killgrave points out.

"So let's go to the kitchen, you'll be hungry, don't you want a slice of cake?" she decides, dragging him with her, for the simple reason that to get to the kitchen she doesn't have to go through the living room.

“Made by you? No thanks!"

"You, silly, I mean Daniel, he made one this afternoon." she replies, opening the two-door fridge.

"Good to know ... and in any case no, we'll have dinner soon."

"Well, speaking of dinner ... tonight we should resort to a delivery ... or, well, why don't you take me out, to one of those restaurants you like so much?" she ventures.

Anything to keep him out of the living room.

Killgrave's eyes widen so much they might pop out of their sockets.

“Jessica, are you sure you feel good? Maybe you have a fever, ”he worries, placing his lips on her forehead, but he feels it cold.

"I'm fine, the truth is ... I told Daniel to take a day off so we won't have any interruptions."

"Interruptions from what?" Kevin looks at her, increasingly bewildered, even more when she takes the initiative and pushes him against the table, clinging to him.

"From the reward I want to give you because you were really good today!" she invents an excuse which, if it is not credible, is certainly more than welcome by him.

She kisses him, waiting for him to kiss her back, and it doesn't take long for Kevin to shake out of his initial numbness, to play greedily with her tongue, to gird her hips possessively, to rub his pelvis against hers, to show her how much he is enjoying it.

It doesn't matter that she is enjoying it, too, Jessica doesn't even waste time wondering why.

Anything to keep him out of the living room.

To her surprise, Kevin is the first to break the kiss, parting from her.

"My darling, wait for me here, these are occasions that must be celebrated properly, I have just the right bottle of wine." he leaves the room before she has even time to reply.

And then she remembers that to get to the cellar you have to go through the living room.

"Oh shit!"

She tries to chase him but it's too late now.

Kevin has already reached the living room, has seen the sofas and furniture moved and has already noticed the reason.

"My carpet!" he exclaims, astonished. "What is ... what happened?"

“I swear I didn't do it on purpose. I accidentally spilled the bottle of  _Amarone_ I was drinking… and trying to clean the carpet with lavender detergent I only made things worse! " she confesses the naked truth, preparing for the worst. "Please don't blame your staff, by the way it's not true that Daniel took the day off, I knocked him out along with Ingrid because they were becoming way too nosey," she gives him more information. "If necessary, I swear I'll make those fucking 850,000 knots by hand, but ..."

Jessica can't speak anymore because Kevin is kissing her, even more passionately than before, if possible, cupping her face with his hands.

"I'm not mad at you Jessica, if anything I love this carpet, it's even more beautiful than before!" he reveals to her when they part from each other.

"Are you fuckign kidding me?" she barks, confused.

“And why should I? Besides, I can only appreciate that some of the alcohol you wanted to harm yourself with poured over the carpet,” he chuckles. “And then, look at it. It's just wonderful: it's purple to the eye, it smells like purple, with all that lavender… I think it's purple to the touch too… we could lie down on it and carry on what we were doing oh-so-well… ”he murmurs, a breath from her lips, the desire burning in his big dark eyes.

"What we were doing before was my pure attempt to distract you, that's all!" she points out, bitterly. "So shut up or I swear you’ll end up in the washing machine with your fucking carpet, drowning in your beloved lavender detergent, at sixty degrees!"

In response, he pouts at her.

"No, that's not true, I was joking." she brings the smile back on his features. “I would separate you and I would use  a  gentle cycle for you,” she specifies in a softer tone, giving him a quick peck.

"Not in a washing machine, but, you know, I have a large bathtub with Jacuzzi and we could ..."

"In your dreams, Kevin!" she starts to walk away, but he still has a card to play.

“Not so fast. Distraction attempt or not, earlier you talked about a dinner out… you knocked my cook out, again, ”he points out, remembering what happened at Christmas. “I don't even think about calling a delivery. Well… at least you owe me this, my little purple disaster! "

Considering it could have been a lot worse, Jessica rates that solution as the lesser evil.

"Okay, we'll go out for dinner." she agrees.

"And you will let me buy you a suitable dress!" he adds to it.

Jessica is aware that among the clothes she has brought theer, there is not one suitable enough for the restaurants that Killgrave usually fancies.

"Okay, as long as I can choose the color, I've already seen too much purple today!"

"It seems fair to me, my little purple disaster," he smiles.

“One more thing,” Jessica feels compelled to point out. "Don't ever fucking call me that again!"

\--

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? By now I have my own personal headcanons:  
> \- between Jessica and Ingrid there is bad blood, regardless of jealousies or presumed jealousies (I am particularly proud of the nicknames Jessica gives her!)  
> \- Jessica: chores = Jessica: cooking ... which means epic fail!  
> \- At a certain point I got a Killgrave that sounded a bit like the voice of a documentary… but if you think that dear David often and willingly lends his voice to many documentaries… do you see that it all makes sense? XD  
> \- Sorry the Broadchurch easter egg, but it had to be repeated, I couldn't resist ... anyway, damn the authors, how useful would it have been a redeemed Killy in a second and third season?  
> \- Jessica's angry reaction or not, I really think Kevin will not stop calling her that XD  
> I had a lot of fun writing it, I hope you too read it. Pleeeease don’t be shy, let me know and kudos are highly appreciated.  
> ps how super beautiful is my new avatar by roemesquita on devian Art? <3   
> Oh I almost forgot, that carpet and all related information seriously exist, but I can’t link the site here
> 
> see you next time ... if nothing different happens it will concern JJ and ... the TARDIS! ; P

**Author's Note:**

> Believe me when I say this is probably one of the most serious oneshots, compared to what I’m plotting, lol.  
> I have a kink for men who cook … if it’s Killgrave, omg!!! <3 Lucky Jessica, indeed.  
> I really hope you liked it, otherwise feel free to throw…. chocolate curls at me, lol.  
> I’m really full of ideas for this sequel, which is not such a positive thing for Kevin, Jessica and you readers, lol! XD


End file.
